Finding Turnabout
by MyJourney
Summary: Shortly after the events of T & T, Phoenix finds himself dealing with a mysterious new assistant while realizing his feelings for his former sidekick. Please R
1. Phoenix Wright

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Phoenix Wright**

**

* * *

**

"OBJECTION!"

His finger lightly floating in thin air, Phoenix Wright was in a desperate struggle to convict a cunning witness of murder and free his client.

"Feh heh heh…" the witness, a man wrapped in a large black trench coat, chuckled and tipped a worn fedora across his forehead, "Please explain then, Mr. Wright, how I could've been at the sssscene of the crime, if the sssssecurity camera at Badgermart captured my image at the sssssame time?"

With only one penalty between his client and the death penalty, Phoenix was frantic. Out of impulse he threw out his signature "Objection!", but now the courtroom was still and quiet, waiting on the ace attorney's decisive comeback move. His mind rampaged during the lull in the usually dramatic trial.

_What am I gonna find? What the hell am I gonna say? If only Mia was here…If only Maya was here! She's been gone less than a month and I'm already falling apart. Damn it! Damn it!_

Losing his former strength, Phoenix dropped his accusing pointer finger on the polished plywood stand. His arm was numb under the weight of so many baseless accusations, and his body was sore from withstanding the crushing pressure of Franziska von Karma and her intimidating trademark. All without the help of his spunky sidekick and object of affection, Maya Fey. The innocence of John Doe, the defendant, was definite, but his defense was impossible. _Impossible_, Phoenix cried in mental anguish. Across the vast battlefield of the courtroom, Franziska von Karma taunted her fallen opponent.

"This foolish fool attorney has foolish wasted the time of Mr. Cole Braw (the witness), the Judge, and myself! I'll deliver his final penalty!" said the prosecutor, slashing her powerful whip in Phoenix's direction. The defense attorney dejectedly eyed the punishment coming his way before closing his eyes in surrender.

_I guess this is really it…_

Phoenix had never grown accustomed to the crack of von Karma's whip, even though he has heard it and felt it's pain on numerous occasions. The sound sent a sharp jolt through his body, causing his spine to quiver. Something was odd though. Phoenix heard the sound, but didn't feel the accompanying pain. He opened his eyes.

A man stood wearing a light blue Badgermart apron stood in front of him, blocking von Karma's whip with a hardened forearm. "Objection, Your Honor," he said calmly with the voice of a young adult. After realizing he had the attention of the court, he tilted his black baseball cap forward and leaned toward Mr. Braw with aggression. "Mr. Braw, do you remember me...or more specifically, our conversation?"

Cole Braw's incredulous look was obscured by his trench coat. "What…I..uh..I can't ssssseem to recall…" he hissed. The young man chuckled.

"Your honor, do you mind if we show the security footage of Mr. Braw at the checkout?"

The judge was slightly taken aback at the brashness of the stranger, but reasoned that weirder things have happened in this very courtroom. "Very well then Mr. uh….."

"Mr. Jurney, your honor," the mysterious man flashed a smile at the judge. "Nice to meet ya."

"Alright then, Mr. Jurney. Please show us what contradiction you have to point out." The judge put up an air of composure. He's learned through many trials that as a judge he should at least pretend like he knows what's going on.

The video was set up and Mr. Jurney poured his attention on the footage played in the courtroom, but Phoenix, Franziska, and Cole Braw were still focused on the young man who swept the trial with his confidence. _ Just who is he?_ Phoenix wondered with a sideways glare.

"Found it!" Mr. Jurney pointed at the screen after several minutes, grinning from ear to ear. The video was showing Mr. Cole Braw having a lengthy discussion with his cashier who, upon closer inspection, was Mr. Jurney. "It's hard to believe you can't remember me or our discussion, Mr. Braw. It only happened two days ago," Mr. Jurney's cap fell over his forehead, masking his eyes, "I still remember it."

"Well obvioussssly," Mr. Braw anxiously spat, "I've been very bussssy and sssstresssed recently with thisss trial. It'sss natural I've forgotten."

"But," Phoenix Wright interjected with newfound vigor, "that conversation lasted a whole twenty minutes Mr. Braw. And with a cashier you had just met. You'd at least be able to remember their name…"

"_Especially_," Jurney pushed the attack, "because the topic was my name! You said it was a very unique one! One that you'd never forget!"

"Well," Phoenix lashed out his pointer finger with renewed strength, "What is Mr. Jurney's first name?"

Mr. Braw was nervous, he flashed out a forked tongue in anxiety. Franziska was indignant.

"Fool!" she bellowed, "what are you foolish fools trying to foolishly prove?"

"Simple," Phoenix grinned. He was back in control of trial. "If Mr. Braw had actually been in the store, he would've been able to remember the conversation he had with his cashier for a whopping twenty minutes! But he didn't because it _wasn't _him at Badgermart!"

"I forget things all the time," the judge piped in, "just this morning I was looking for my dentures…"

"BUT," the ace attorney took the ball, the action speeding up, "Mr. Cole Braw is a young man, and a meticulous accountant at that!"

"That'ssss true," Mr. Braw beamed at the compliment, "I put every receipt into a log."

Phoenix nodded. _Checkmate. _"Then the receipt you would've gotten at the store…"

"The receipt would still have my name on it, because I was your cashier" Mr. Jurney said thoughtfully and then grinned, "but you don't have it, do you Mr. Braw?"

"So, Mr. Braw wasn't at the store?" the judge asked.

"No, he wasn't." Phoenix answered.

"Fool! Then who was it? Who would venture into any public area with such a foolish attire?"

"Hey!" Mr. Braw was stung a little by the comment on his fashion sense.

"Yes Mr. Wright," the judge leaned over to the defense attorney," who was it in the store then if it was not the witness?"

Quickly flipping through the court records, Phoenix felt like he was guided by a supernatural force. His fingers moved with fluidity and precision instead of their initial frantic nervousness. He was definitely in control and driving real smooth.

"TAKE THAT!"

"Feh heh heh…" Mr. Braw chuckled, smiling at the evidence Phoenix presented. It was a mugshot of his assistant, Seth Scales. "Very clever, Mr. Wright."

"It was Mr. Seth Scales who impersonated you and went to the store… to give you an alibi while you murdered the victim!"

The courtroom was abuzz with chatter and excitement. The true culprit had been found with the help of a mysterious stranger who apparently worked at Badgermart.


	2. Demarco Jurney

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright is not under my authority**

**

* * *

**

"Thank you for getting me aquitted!" John Doe peppered Phoenix with his gratitude as the defense team gathered in the Defendant's Lobby for the trial aftermath.

"No problem," he replied. "But I couldn't have done it without the help of Mr. Jurney!"

Mr. Jurney was standing next to Phoenix and was smiling sheepishly. "Aww, it wasn't much. By the way, my name is Demarco."

"Demarco…" Phoenix mulled over the name.

"That is a unique name," John Doe said, exaggerating his surprise, "well anyway, thank you Demarco! Now that I'm a free man, I'm gonna do what every free man dreams of!"

"Tip over cows? Steal stop signs? Moon people while speeding on a highway?" Demarco inquired.

_If he did those things, he wouldn't be a free man, _Phoenix thought.

"No sir! I'm gonna go home to Jane! My treasure…" With that, John left the lobby, waving and thanking his saviors again. Phoenix smiled. This was the best part of the job. _She's his treasure huh? How sweet…_

"I wonder if Jane is cute…" Demarco said with more thoughtfulness than needed.

_Who is this guy? _Phoenix wondered. "Excuse me, but who exactly are you, Demarco? I mean you just came out of nowhere to save me in that trial."

"I'm just a traveling cashier," Demarco replied with a dramatic pose, "distributing correct change wherever it is needed!"

_Not what I meant._

"Well what is it that brought a 'traveling cashier' like you to the District Court?"

"Free oatmeal raisin cookies in the 3rd floor lobby of course," Demarco answered like the response was obvious, "And I saw that you needed help so I decided to lend a hand."

Phoenix's magatama suddenly began to react, glowing brightly. Behind Demarco, an intimidating, large, black psyche-lock appeared.

_Hmm, Demarco is obviously hiding something. I wonder if I should press him further…_

Suddenly a whip came flying in Phoenix's direction, but it snapped just before it reached his face. An infamous blue haired prosecutor was obviously not very far behind it.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU FOOLING FOOLS WHO FOOLISH FOOL EVERYTIME I STEP INTO THIS FOOL COURTROOM!"

"I think Franziska's mad," Phoenix said in a panic, "Let's get outta here!" He sprinted out of the lobby with Demarco following close behind.

"Aw man! I guess that means no cookies!"

Franziska soon arrived at the very same spot Phoenix and Demarco stood, accompanied by a perpetually confused Detective Gumshoe.

"Just who is that capped fool?" Franziska snapped her whip taut in anger. "He cost me my perfect victory against Wright!"

"He said his name was Jurney, pal," Gumshoe replied with his usual naiveté and lost expression. "Didn'ya hear it in court? You were there."

"I know that, Scruffy!" _SNAP! _(An "ow" from Gumshoe) "But that name sounds vaguely familiar…"

...

A couple days after the Doe trial, Phoenix was reclining at his desk in the office, blankly staring at the post trial paperwork he'd been putting off. Again he found himself focused on the girl he loved and lost.

_Maya…why didn't I tell her? Why didn't I tell her that I needed her? _

"AUUGH!" Phoenix held his forehead in frustration. Ever since Maya Fey left to fulfill her role as Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, every day has been Hell for Phoenix. In just those few weeks, he realized how he had grown so used to the younger Fey sister being around. He was reminded of her in every nook and cranny of his office, especially when he came across old case files where he and Maya battled against the odds. Every flashback was transformed into regret, another wound to a broken heart.

"Damn I got it bad," He whispered to himself. Phoenix continued wallowing in his self pity until a loud _knock-knock-knock _at the door broke his trance. "I wonder who this could be," he said, slowly answering the door.

"Mr. Wright!" Demarco beamed in the doorway, "What's up?"

"Not much Demarco. Thanks again for your help getting Braw convicted," Phoenix said with a weary smile, "do you need anything?" _This is a really bad time…_

"Well since you mention it.." Demarco put his hand to his chin in a thoughtful pose while stepping into the office, "I could use a job!"

"A job! What happened to being a cashier at Badgermart?" At this time, Phoenix noticed that Demarco wasn't wearing his cahier's apron.

"I got fired," Demarco said with a chuckle, "My boss was very mad. He said 'you barely show up to work and whenever you do you're always distracted'. I was shocked. I'm a very dedicated worker!"

_Considering you left your job without permission to assist a trial…all for oatmeal cookies…_

"Hmm…," Phoenix pondered the proposition of hiring Demarco. Having an employee around would help stifle his feelings of loneliness and might help him cope with his feelings over Maya. It would also help with productivity to have an extra pair of hands around the office. But one thing was clear. Demarco had the legal ability to maybe even be an attorney, and double the caseload of Wright and Co. He seemed way more versed in the law then Maya was…_Maya…_

"Hey, Demarco, have you ever considered being an attorney?"

"No," Demarco's face flushed as he quickly answered, "No I haven't."

Suddenly, the Magatama Phoenix kept on his desk glowed bright with an unearthly green. "What's that?" Demarco wondered.

"Oh it's just a charm a…friend gave me," Phoenix said with a combination of remorse and curiosity. He walked over to his desk, picked up his Magatama, and faced Demarco. Phoenix tried to mask his prying intentions with a nonchalant attitude. "So you've never wanted to be an attorney? Seems like you may have a talent for it…"

The large black psyche-lock reappeared behind Demarco. He nervously shifted his gaze to the floor. "No…I haven't. I would like to be your assistant though! Like that one chick…"

"_Maya_. And she's not a chick."

"Sorry," Demarco replied with a hint of sarcasm, "you must still be in love with her huh?"

Phoenix recoiled and replied with a surprised "huh?" The tables had turned. Instead of delving into Demarco's secrets, the mysterious ex-cashier had inadvertently ripped out the ace attorney's vulnerability. Demarco grinned, but mercifully changed the subject.

"But yeah! Your assistant is the job I want please!"

_He's making it look like applying for a job is like a fast food order! But…the psyche-lock means he's hiding something and I just can't get it out. Still, he'd be a valuable asset to the office and he seems nice enough_. _I'll just keep an eye on him for now…_

"Alright then, Demarco, you're hired! When can you start?"

"Right now, sir! What are your orders?"

"Right now? Well…uh…there's not much to do right now…I was just gonna finish up this paperwork and call it a day…"

"Guess that means I can clock out then!"

"But you didn't even work!"

"It's the thought that counts."

Phoenix sighed with exasperation. "Well what if I just 'think' about your paycheck?"

"Got me there," Demarco playfully acknowledged his defeat. "Well then, see you tomorrow Mr. Wright!"

"Yeah," Phoenix said with a smile. As Demarco closed the door behind him, Phoenix realized that their conversation was reminiscent of his talks with Maya.


	3. Maya Fey

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Phoenix Wright or Capcom...**

**

* * *

**

Laying on top of his bed and staring at the ceiling, Phoenix was stirring on his favorite topic.

_Maya._

_ It's official. I'm obsessed. Maybe I should give her a call. No, it's kinda late. It's not that late though and maybe I need to hear her voice again before I do something stupid like in those chick flicks. _

Phoenix grabbed his cell phone which was laying idly on his night stand.

_Second thought, maybe not._

He put the phone down.

_I need to stop being spineless. We're still best friends after all! She wouldn't mind._

He picked the phone back up.

_No, I'll sound and feel stupid. Especially calling this late at night._

Back down.

This continued for 15 minutes straight until the phone actually rang. Phoenix practically hurled it toward his ears and spat a quick "hello?"

"Nick! It's me!"

"MAYA!" Phoenix suddenly realized he said her name with too much excitement. His embarrassment quelled when he heard his best friend giggle.

"Yup! Glad you remember my name, Nick! How ya been? It feels like forever since we last talked!"

"Three weeks?"

"That's forever to a young girl like me! Maybe not to an old coot like you, Nick!"

"Maya! I'm not old! I'm barely older than you!"

"Alright, Gramps," Maya chuckled.

Then they relayed each other's adventures over the past three weeks, Maya telling Phoenx about her progression in spirit channeling and her job as the, as she put it, "big cheese." Phoenix told her about his recent case, and the enigmatic Demarco Jurney.

"Demarco Jurney, huh?" Maya pondered. "And he just came out of the blue, in his work uniform?"

"Yeah! Stopped Franziska's whip with one hand and turned the whole trial around!"

"Kind of like you, Nick! Except you stop the whip with your whole body and then faint," Maya giggled at her own joke.

"Not funny, Maya," Phoenix said with faked seriousness, trying to suppress a smile. She was really everything he wanted in a girl. "But this guy is hiding something. He's got one big psyche-lock that I just can't touch."

"He's hiding something and you let him take my spot like that! Nick!"

"What? He seems honest?"

"He could be a murderer! Or worse, a vegetarian!"

Phoenix couldn't help but laugh out loud at Maya's remark. Oh, he had missed her deeply. If only he could see her again…

"But Nick, the reason I called…"

_A reason?_

"..is because I need to whole new set of rules for Kurain Village! Law stuff! And I'm thinking you're the perfect guy to help with that stuff!"

"Uh…you mean like draft a constitution?" _Well, a lawyer could do that, but I never tried that before…_

"_WHAT?_ Nick, that's gross!"

"No, a _constitution _not consti- forget it. But yeah, I'll definitely help."

"Great, come to the village tomorrow and don't forget to bring enough burgers for each of my stomachs! I've been going through grease withdrawal and it sucks!" _I had almost forgot about her several stomachs. I'm pretty sure my wallet hasn't though._

"Alright, Maya."

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you doing without me?" Maya asked the question without a hint of emotion, almost as if it was by accident. Her unconscious mind regurgitated the inquiry before her conscious could stop it.

Phoenix's heart skipped seven, or maybe 12, beats. He wanted to let everything out. He wanted to just throw his feelings into his cell phone and hoped Maya would catch at least some of it. _I miss you! I love you! I need you! I'm miserable without you!_ But he couldn't. Experience with eccentric witnesses and clever murderers had taught Phoenix the concept of "too soon" when revealing evidence or a contradiction during a trial. Now, lying in bed, talking on the phone to the love of his life, the defense attorney knew it was too soon. Too soon to play his hand yet.

"I'm fine, Maya," he said with feigned contentment. "How are you getting on without this 'old coot'?"

"The same," Maya replied quickly with her usual perky attitude. "Anyway, Nick. I gotta go. We have a big day tomorrow, and the Master needs her sleep!"

"Gotcha," Phoenix chuckled, "Goodnight, Maya."

"Night, Nick."

...

_Now I can really see why he got fired from Badgermart. Train's gonna leave in 20 minutes and Demarco is nowhere in sight!_

Smoke from the train obscured the azure sky overhead, and the station was lively with activity. Amidst the crowd, a certain ace attorney was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for his assistant. Every once in a while, a bystander or passerby would remark "hey! It's Phoenix Wright!" or "It's that famous lawyer on tv!" Phoenix sheepishly smiled and waved away the praise and fame, but he realized it certainly has begun to grow quickly, especially because of the high profile cases he's been involved in. He's been lucky, he realized.

_Or blessed. Blessed with a great assistant._

"MR. WRIGHT!" Demarco's voice stopped Phoenix from shooting off into another day dream about Maya. "DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!"

Turning toward his assistant, Phoenix was shocked to see Demarco running toward him wearing dark blue pajamas spotted with footballs sporting the number 12 and complimented by his usual black baseball cap. His new assistant caused quite a scene and was rewarded with a few weird stares from the crowd. Demarco stood in front of his boss, flustered and out of breath, but still carrying a Cheshire smile.

"Reporting for duty, sir!"

_You've got to be kidding…_

"Demarco," Phoenix sighed, "are you planning on wearing that to Kurain Village?"

"No sir," Demarco twisted his back toward Phoenix, revealing a teal backpack that the defense attorney hadn't noticed. "I've got a change of clothes and relevant materials for constitution drafting right here! And the 37 double hamburgers you wanted! That sure is a lot for our lunch…"

_Hmmm…he's more prepared then I thought. It's weird having an actually competent assistant. I mean Maya's useful, but not law-wise…_

The train to Kurain Village let forth a piercing whistle. Phoenix knew he had to hurry.

"Good job, Demarco. Anyway, I think the train might be leaving soon. Let's hop on it!"

"Great idea, sir!"

As Phoenix and Demarco sprinted on the passenger car, Phoenix yelled "It's just Phoenix! No sir!"

...

Comfortably squeezing into the cushions in his seat, Phoenix stared out at beautiful countryside. This was his chance. He's help draft a new set of laws for Kurain and then tell Maya how he really felt. He smirked at his 'devious' plan. One thing, however, was bothering him.

… "_How are you doing without me?"_

_What did she mean by that?_

Demarco snoozed directly across from Phoenix, now dressed in a tidy blue shirt and black slacks. His face was twisted into a grimace, as if he were having a nightmare. The muscles tensed in his athletic body.

_I wonder what's going on with Demarco? _


	4. Pearl Fey

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything Phoenix Wright or Capcom. I did like playing Megaman Battle Network though...**

**

* * *

**

"Nick!" Maya embraced Phoenix as soon as he took a step off the passenger car. Her hug was tightly ensnaring, crushing the air out of Phoenix's lungs, but the attorney wouldn't trade his position for the world.

"Aww," Pearl woke Phoenix out of his bliss, "you two are gonna get married soon! Aren't ya, Mr. Nick?"

Phoenix blushed more than usual at Pearl's inquiry. Flustered, Maya hastily tried to dismiss it.

"She's been saying that since last night. You know how she is."

"Yeah," Phoenix tersely replied, his hands growing clammy. Demarco cleared his throat to make his presence known. "Oh! This is my new assistant that I was talking to you about, Maya. His name's Demarco Jurney."

"Nice to meet ya, Ms. Fey," Demarco extended a firm hand, "Mr. Wright- er, Phoenix talks a lot about you."

"Really?" Maya blushed. She then turned to her best friend with a sarcastic smirk. "I hope you're saying nice things, 'Mr. Wright' or I may just cancel your services."

"Mr. Nick would never say anything horrible about Mystic Maya!" Pearl piped in. Demarco patted her head affectionately, causing the young girl to recoil slightly.

"Aww, you must be Pearl Fey. Nice to meet ya, little one!"

Pearl hid behind Maya's leg and stared tentatively at Demarco. Maya looked at him apologetically. "Pearly takes a while to get used to strangers. Ask Nick!" Demarco looked at his employer who agreed and empathetically shrugged. Maya then suggested they enter the temple to begin their meeting at the most important proposition: lunch.

**...**

Sitting on the floor of the Meditation room, Maya tried to test her ability to multitask by shoving multiple double cheeseburgers down her throat while carrying a conversation with Phoenix.

"So where should I start with this…_constitation_ right?" is what Phoenix guessed she said, but he wasn't exactly sure. He was too busy dodging projectile crumbs from Maya's mouth.

"A preamble would be nice start," Demarco piped in after taking a thoughtful chew from his burger. "Ms. Fey, you should begin by stating your goals for the _constitution._ Here…" He removed a thick book from his backpack and shifted next to Maya. Phoenix noted the cover the book read _The Genius of the Living Document_. Demarco flipped open the book and stopped on a specific page, pointing out a particular article to Maya. "See here, The United States Constitution…" he droned on while the Master of Kurain Village (surprisingly) nodded attentively.

_Wow, Demarco is really on his game._

Phoenix was in awe at his new assistant, who actually had a better grasp of this than he had. It was a little comforting to know he didn't have to exert himself as much now, but he also felt something gripping his heart, and it wasn't the cholesterol in his double cheeseburger. Well, maybe it was…

"…Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness. See, you gotta have a thoughtful, powerful preamble, Ms. Fey," Demarco continued, but was interrupted by Maya who berated him on being so formal.

"Maya is fine," she grinned at Demarco who returned her smiled.

"Mr. Nick!" Pearl caught Phoenix's attention with a swift punch to the arm. "Mr. Demarco is trying to kiss Mystic Maya!"

"Pearls," the attorney rubbed his arm, but it didn't hurt as much as Pearl's fears being true, "he's just trying to help."

"But you're a lawyer! You could help! You should help! You're Mystic Maya's special someone! And look how close they are!" Pearl frantically whispered.

Phoenix looked at the scene in front of him. Even though they were probably a couple feet apart, Demarco and Maya seemed so far away from him. She was staring passionately into Demarco's eyes and under the brim of his cap, the former cashier held a focused eye on the spirit medium. Their faces came closer and closer until finally….

_NOOO! OBJECTION!_

Realizing he had said his inner thoughts out loud with accompanying accusing finger, Phoenix blushed a deep crimson. Maya look frightened, and Demarco tumbled over, his cap threatening to fall from his head. Pearl was shivering.

"Uh…" Phoenix tried to search for an excuse or justifiable reason for his outburst, but his mind remained blank.

"Are you alright, Nick?" Maya asked gently.

The ace attorney realized he had just imagined the whole situation and was even more humiliated. "Just daydreaming…" he lied.

"Oh I gotcha, Phoenix," Demarco shot upright and threw a couple jabs into the air, "you never lose that fighting spirit huh? Even when you're not in a trial, you dream of being back in the fire again!"

"Yup! That's my Nick!" Maya beamed. Glad he was able to avoid further disgrace, Phoenix stood up and stretched.

"Demarco, keep working with Maya. Me and Pearls are gonna head out for a quick walk."

"Yes sir!" Demarco saluted.

"Come back soon, Nick! It's almost dinner!"

_You just had lunch!_

**...**

After a couple silent minutes of trotting away from Fey manor, Phoenix turned to Pearl in desperation. "Pearls, what am I gonna do? I'm crazy about Maya!" He admitted. His chest felt a little lighter with his confession, but now the problem remained about telling his crush his true feelings. "It's like I just can't get her out of my mind! I thought seeing her would help, but now it's even worse!"

Pearl gasped. "You mean Mystic Maya doesn't know that you know that you're her special someone?"

"No, Pearls," Phoenix sighed, "we've just been friends this whole time. We've never tried to be special someones."

"But Mr. Nick! Mystic Maya loves you! She told me after Mr. Godot went to prison!"

_Well, he was actually executed, but…wait what?_

"She loves me…? Are you serious, Pearls?"

Pearl nodded and began to recount the story...

**...**

Sitting on the porch step of Fey Manor, Maya released a sigh into the cold night. It had been three days since Godot, or Mr. Diego Armando, had been sentenced to death for protecting her. Three days since she had to face the loss of her mother and the treachery within her own family. It was ironic. During that trial, she specifically remembered saying she wanted nothing to do with the Fey family, but here she was. Back at Fey manor, preparing to take over her duties as Master. It was all because of one person. _Nick._ He had always been protecting her, even since Mia was murdered. He never seemed to get tired of the spirit medium whether he was defending her in court or dealing with her many quirks. He just seemed to really be, as Pearl put it, her "knight in shining armor."

"There you are, Mystic Maya!"

_Speak of the devil, _Maya thought. Pearl emerged from Fey Manor and jogged toward her cousin with her usual bounciness.

"Mystic Maya, you need to get back to training! Those hot coals won't walk over themselves you know!"

Maya slumped. Next time, she wanted to skip out on spirit medium training, she should probably pick a better spot to hide than right in front of her home.

"You're thinking about Mr. Nick aren't ya?" Pearl said with unusual somberness. Maya stared at the little girl in disbelief. _Sometimes, Pearly can be really sharp!_

"Yeah," Maya admitted. She picked Pearl up and placed her on her lap. "I probably won't be able to see him again for a while, Pearly. I've got to do my duties as the Master of this village and he's got to stay in Los Angeles to do his lawyer stuff." Her eyes watered when she finally acknowledged that her era, the era of "Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey" was over. Now it was "Phoenix Wright" and "Maya Fey". Both separated even though so much had happened between them.

"But Mr. Nick is your special someone!" Pearl cried out and then gasped in admiration. "It's like Roscoe and Judith!"

"Romeo and Juliet, Pearly?" Maya corrected, stifling a giggle.

_It is kinda like that. But I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I just want to be with Nick. I love him._

"You love him?" Pearl gazed at Maya with eyes wider than saucers.

_ Wait did I say that out loud? _ Maya's cheeks turned eight different shades of red and her heart began to tumble in her chest. She wanted to protect herself and her feelings from being known, make up an excuse to defend herself. _It's now or never, _she conceded, _even if it's just Pearl, I got to let this off my chest. _"Yes, Pearly." She conceded. "If only I can be with him again…but I can't because my responsibility isn't being with Nick anymore. It's being Master of this whole village and our channeling technique. That's my new life."

"Too bad being the Master wasn't like being the resident." Pearl pouted.

"The resident…" Maya said, trying to translate Pearl's naiveté of the outside world, "Oh, you mean the President!"

"Yeah," Pearl squeaked, "Mr. Nick told me he rules the whole country for four years, and then nobody hears about him ever again."

"Hmm," Maya rubbed her chin in thought, "that's not bad. I mean, I could be Master for a while, and then give it to somebody else that deserves it! That would stop fighting between the Main family and the Branch family," she rubbed Pearl's head before continuing solemnly; "I think we've seen enough of that."

"And you could marry Mr. Nick when you're done being Master!"

Maya grinned. "Perfect! Pearly let's do our research and make sure we do this right!" She clenched both fists in determination. "As Master, I'm gonna unite Kurain and get Nick!"

Pearl cheered, but the celebration was soon cut short by the booming voice of Sister Bikini. "MYSTIC MAYA! THE HOT COALS ARE A-WAITIN'!"

_Aw man. _Maya's head sunk.


	5. Grizzly Bear

**Disclaimer: Don't own Phoenix Wright or Capcom, but I do own a nice shirt. It's my consolation prize. BTW thanks for my first review Clashe :)**

**

* * *

**

"So the reason she's making this constitution in the first place," Phoenix glanced at Pearl's confused expression, "uh..I mean these new laws, is so that she could give up being the Master of the Kurain Channeling technique…to be with me?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Nick!"

"Maya… she's willing to give up that much…"

"She also wants to unite the Main and Branch family, Mr. Nick. With impartial selection for the position of Master, there won't be any discrimination between the two parties!"

_What…?_

"We've been reading a lot, Mr. Nick."

"I see," Phoenix nodded and looked back to see Fey Manor almost out of sight. "We should probably get back, Pearls."

"Are you gonna tell Mystic Maya you love her?" Pearl swooned.

_I know Pearls isn't lying, _Phoenix stared at the young girl in contemplation, _maybe later tonight I'll spring my feelings on her. _"Not yet, Pearls. A little bit later, but you have to keep it a secret." Phoenix winked.

"I promise!"

**...**

"Phew!" Demarco shook out a cramp in his right hand. While Phoenix and Pearl went for a stroll, Demarco and Maya decided to begin putting the new Kurain Constitution on paper. There were only a few new laws Maya wanted to implement, mainly concerning a change in the position of Master, so the process went very quickly. Looking at the parchment scroll lying before them, both Demarco and Maya felt great accomplishment. "There it is!"

"Yeah…" Maya smiled and then puffed out her cheeks in irritation, "and my lazy best friend lawyer isn't even here! I should've just hired you, Demarco!"

Demarco's deep laugh permeated the Meditation Room. "I have a feeling they should be coming back soon. We got finished pretty early and our train isn't coming until 10. We should all do something!"

"Hmmm…" Maya thought shallowly, _there isn't much to do in Kurain. Well, there is that… _"I got an idea," she smirked maliciously.

Phoenix pushed through the doors carrying Pearl on his shoulders, both looking jubilant. For the first time in a month, the attorney felt like everything made sense again. He loved Maya and Maya loved him, but now he just had to get her to reveal her feelings. That was easy, however, compared the struggle he's been through recently.

"Look who decided to show up," Maya narrowed her eyes and smiled, "Phoenix Wright, _Late _Attorney."

Demarco chuckled at the joke while Phoenix hoisted Pearl off his shoulders with a look of mock annoyance. "Looks like you guys did fine without me," he stuck his tongue out.

"Actually, yeah," Demarco reclined on the hardwood floor with natural ease, "We finished the constitution a long time ago."

_What? Guess I wasn't need after all. Thanks again, super assistant._

_ "_But," Maya clapped her hands together in exuberance, "Demarco and I have decided that we all should go bear wrestling!"

"BEAR WRESTLING!" Everyone except Maya exclaimed in synchronized shock. Phoenix glared at Demarco, who waved his hands frantically in front of his face.

"I had nothing to do with this Phoenix, sir! I swear!"

"Come on, Nick," Maya straddled next to her favorite defense attorney and goaded him with a light elbow to the ribs. "It'll be fun!"

Phoenix knew he couldn't resist that voice and that sweet, sweet smile, especially now that he knew the owner was as deeply in love with him as he was with her. His surprised expression shifted into a soft smile. _Besides, _Phoenix thought, _maybe we won't even see a bear tonight. And this will give me the perfect chance to make Maya mine._

**...**

A formidable roar pierced Phoenix's ears and ravaged the forest. In front of the attorney was a large, adult grizzly bear that seemed very angry. Maybe it had understood Maya's harsh remarks toward it ("an oversized puff ball", "a smelly oversized puff ball"), maybe it was when Demarco had decided to moon it (_seriously?), _but one thing was clear. This bear was extremely enraged and Phoenix had the honor of drawing the short straw and wrestling the beast to submission. He looked up toward the lavender night sky punctuated by a few stars and a crescent moon and heaved a sigh. _Why me?_

From behind a group of trees a couple meters away, Pearl, Maya, and Demarco cheered. Maya's voice was the most easily discernable. "Whoop him, Nick! I want a bear-skin purse to match my Steel Samurai one!"

_They make Steel Samurai purses?_

The grizzly lunged toward Phoenix, who screamed and dived out of the way. Sliding on the dirty ground, Phoenix grimaced when he noticed his signature blue suit was ruined. Another roar from the grizzly told the ace attorney he had a more immediate problem. Quickly returning to his feet, Phoenix racked his brain for everything he had learned about the great outdoors, mainly bears. Nothing came up. The bear slowly crawled toward Phoenix, intimidating him with a fierce growl. Panicking, Phoenix stepped back slowly, rubbing his hand against his pocket. A light bulb flashed in his mind as he caressed a familiar shape.

"Mr. Nick! Don't die! Remember what you have to tell Mystic Maya!" Pearl screamed.

"And don't forget about my paycheck!" Demarco added.

"Pearly," Maya garnered the younger Fey's attention, "what does Nick have to tell me?"

"That you're his special someone! Oops!" Pearl clapped both hands over her mouth in embarrassment. She had spoiled Mr. Nick's secret. Tears formed in her wide eyes.

"No, no Pearly don't cry! I'm glad you told me!"

Meanwhile, Phoenix drowned out the cheers of the peanut gallery as he lowered himself into a fighting stance. He had a plan. Swiftly digging into his pocket, he removed a wrapped, half eaten double cheese burger. Releasing the fatty sandwich from its package, the attorney hurled it toward the bear, yelling his trademark "TAKE THAT!" The grizzly tentatively sniffed the burger that lay in front of it and began to slowly nibble. _Now's my chance!_ Scanning the forest for a weapon, Phoenix found a heavy stone lying close to him. _Perfect_, he grinned. With some effort, he was able to heave the stone off the ground and hurl it at the bear's head. It connected with a deep thump, knocking the grizzly unconscious. Adrenaline rushing through him, Phoenix triumphantly stomped on his fallen foe's head, claiming "I AM PHOENIX WRIGHT! BEAR SLAYER!"

Maya, Pearl, and Demarco gazed at Phoenix in shock. "I hope it's not my turn next." Demarco muttered.

**...**

The group (which means everyone excluding Maya) had decided to call it quits on bear wrestling since it was getting late and the animals in the forests around Kurain weren't exactly friendly. Walking back toward Fey Manor, Phoenix gawked at the dirty, smeared cloth he was wearing that was once his favorite blue suit. Maya caught his disappointment.

"Aw, I'm sorry Nick," she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

_Aw she's so adorable, _Phoenix was awed at Maya's beauty. He was amazed by how much more shapely and feminine she had become over the past three years. Her eyes brightly shimmered in the moonlight, inviting him closer. _She's beautiful_.

_Nick's getting closer, _Maya was startled by the ace attorney. She wanted this, that was for sure, but this was so soon. This was bringing their friendship, their only known relationship, into a whole new frontier. Things were changing very quickly and she didn't know if she was ready, but she decided _this is it! Now or never!_ Gradually, she leaned toward Phoenix.

"Hey!" Demarco's voice halted their newfound love right in its tracks. "Are we going back or are you gonna make out in the woods?

Phoenix and Maya looked at each other, turning red at Demarco's lewd comment.

"We should uh…" Phoenix choked out nervously.

"Yeah," Maya apprehensively agreed to his imaginary request.

"Mystic Maya?" Pearl tugged at Maya's acolyte uniform with a curious expression, "What's making out? Is it something 'special someones' do?"

"Care to field this one, Nick?" Maya rubbed her shoulder against Phoenix.

"Pearls," the defense attorney patted the little girl softly, "Just don't do it until you're Sister Bikini's age."

Pearl gasped. "Does that mean you're older than Sister Bikini, Mr. Nick? You're old!"

Maya chuckled. "I tell him that every day." Feeling courageous, she intertwined her fingers with Phoenix's. He accepted the offer with anxious happiness. _Finally, _he thought as he gazed into Maya's eyes, _finally we're together. _"I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Maya. Like Roscoe and Judith." Phoenix chuckled at Maya's horrified expression.

"Pearly told you that story! Oh my God!" she whispered, releasing her almost palpable humiliation. Phoenix reassured her by caressing her hand softly.

"Yeah, don't worry. I think it's cute you'd go through all this to be with me. Is that why you asked last night-"

"How you were doing without me?" Maya finished and nodded tersely. "Yeah. I didn't know if you missed me or not. I didn't even know if you felt the same way about me that I do about you. I thought I just got in the way of you and your law stuff."

"Maya-"

"I feel like I'm always a burden to you, Nick. If I'm not about to be murdered, I'm being accused of it! And you always have to come save me, I-" Phoenix ambushed her with a swift kiss. It was like a reflex, an unconscious desire that just flew to the surface, but he knew it was the right time. Too soon was over. Now, it was Phoenix and Maya time.

Pearl clapped her hands in delight and squealed. A couple meters ahead of the group, Demarco looked back on the scene and distorted his face in a grimace. Two feelings boiled within his stomach. One was the most pure and darkest form of disgust and the other was…

Nostalgia.


	6. Detective Gumshoe

**Disclaimer: Don't own Phoenix Wright or Capcom.**

**

* * *

**

"Thanks for everything, Nick! You too, Demarco!" Maya expressed her gratitude as the two prepared to board the train back to Los Angeles.

Demarco tipped his baseball cap and smiled while Phoenix grabbed Maya by the waist and returned her appreciation by brushing his lips against hers in a kiss. He noticed he was quickly getting used to this couple stuff.

"Don't forget your promise, Nick," Maya whispered while their faces were micrometers apart. "You're taking me on a boat ride, remember?"

"It'll be our first date then, sweetheart." Phoenix said softly, still sharing Maya's gaze. The spirit medium felt an odd tingle go up her spine.

_Nick's never called me anything like that before. It feels…good! _

"Phoenix, we should probably leave now, sir!" Demarco called from inside the passenger car.

_What's his problem?_ Phoenix glanced over in his assistant's direction, and then faced Maya and Pearl remorsefully. The older Fey nodded.

"Don't worry, my special someone," Maya giggled, "We'll see you soon, _very soon!_"

"Bye, Mr. Nick!" Pearl waved excitedly.

Phoenix smiled a brighter smile than he ever had shown this past month, his fears and weaknesses behind him now. In their place was a brand new emotion, love. As he turned to enter the passenger car, Maya reminded him to shower once he got home.

"You smell like rotten burgers, Nick!"

_You'd probably still eat them if they were rotten!_ The ace attorney thought sarcastically.

**...**

The train ride back was occupied by a powerful tension between Demarco and Phoenix, still clad in his dirt stained suit. The assistant's face was stern, Phoenix had never even thought it could look that angry and somber. Every once in a while, the ace attorney would catch a glance of loathing from Demarco, but he would just turn his gaze back toward the night scenery outside before Phoenix could confirm it. _It's like he's a whole different person, _Phoenix observed.

Finally, after an hour of awkward silence, Phoenix began to ask "Are you ok-"

Demarco swiftly cut him off, baring his teeth in a distorted grin. "Are you and Spirit Medium Fey in love?"

_What? _Phoenix was taken aback by his assistant's aggressiveness and new demeanor. _Just who is this guy? _

"Defense Attorney Wright," Demarco continued, still smiling sinisterly, "If you really love her, what are you willing to sacrifice? Are you willing to sacrifice your life?"

"Is that a threat, Demarco?" Phoenix calmly responded. He knew keeping his composure was the best way to deal with the situation and whatever may come out of it. He'd dealt with criminals and thugs before. Now was no different.

"No, it's not, Defense Attorney Wright," Demarco said with a deadpan stare at the badge hanging on Phoenix's lapel. "It's a warning." He leaned back and tilted his cap forward, masking his face.

Phoenix sat in reflective silence the rest of the train ride.

**...**

Feeling refreshed from a shower and a change of clothes, Phoenix collapsed onto his bed and stared at the grey, dismal ceiling. He sighed. _Why do things always have to be so complicated_, he wondered. He had finally gotten with the girl of his dreams, but now his assistant (who he always thought was a little strange) is now a suspicious freak. Relief overcame him when, after they arrived in Los Angeles, Demarco hurriedly left. _One problem is solved_, Phoenix pondered over his new relationship with Maya, _but now I have to figure out the other. The mystery of Demarco Jurney. _Once again, the night found Phoenix staring apprehensively above him, lost in thought, until sleep finally engulfed him.

**...**

"I apologize for my actions yesterday, Mr. Phoenix," Demarco stood in the doorway of Wright and Co Law offices, looking past his employer in a half-hearted attempt to be sorry.

Phoenix stood in disbelief. _Now he's apologizing! What's going on here? _"Demarco…"

"And I hereby terminate my employment at Wright and Co." He finished quickly.

A pregnant pause expanded through the office. A multitude of emotions washed over Phoenix.

"Are you sure…?" He asked weakly. In spite of yesterday's events, he found himself quickly growing attached to his assistant. Probably he had grown accustomed to the wacky personalities he was constantly surrounded with. Subconsciously, even though Phoenix was always wary of him, Demarco was a friend.

"Yes." Demarco nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Phoenix, sir."

"Me too," Phoenix stared down at his desk dejectedly. "I'll uh…put your check in the mail…"

"Don't worry about it." Demarco said hastily as he quickly turned into the warm breeze outside. In a few quick steps, he had turned around the block in search of his parking spot. Demarco Jurney had left Wright and Co as mysteriously as he came.

Still reeling from the event, Phoenix absent-mindedly poked through his pocket for his cell phone. In two rings, Maya's sweet voice graced his ears.

"Hey Nick," she said as bubbly as ever, "what's going on?"

"Demarco quit." Phoenix dropped into the plush leather chair at his desk. "He did it so suddenly."

"_WHAT? _But he seemed so nice…and smart too! Well, Pearly said something about him though and she might be right…"

"What did she say?"

"He seems to be carrying a large burden, like something's really made him sad. But otherwise, he's a good person. Just confused and really hurt…"

"Hmm…" Phoenix reflected on the Demarco's psyche-lock and his behavior in the train last night. _I wonder what pain he is hiding. _A beep on his phone alerted him to another incoming call. The screen showed the familiar digits of Detective Gumshoe. "Hold on a sec, Maya. Gumshoe's calling."

"Ok," Maya replied obediently before she was clicked over and replaced by Gumshoe's frantic yelling.

"Pal! You'll never guess what I found out!"

"Edgeworth wets his bed?" Phoenix joked, looking for a little humor to abate the recent drama.

"No, pal! It's about Jurney!"

_What? _Phoenix's mouth was as dry as the Sahara, his hands clammy, and his face pale.

"He's a murderer!"

Phoenix's phone hit the hardwood floor with a loud _clack!_, threatening to shatter into a million pieces like his composure.

**...**

Less than 45 minutes after the call, Phoenix found himself face to face with Gumshoe in the Criminal Affairs Department. Both of them obviously looked fatigued, out of breath, and sweaty, but that was Gumshoe's usual appearance. The first thing Gumshoe muttered was "I'm sorry, pal."

Phoenix shook it off briskly. "Who's the victim? Have you identified her?"

Gumshoe pulled a picture of a young, dark haired lady out of his pocket. Her tan skin didn't show much on the side of wrinkles, so Phoenix guessed she was around his age. Her smile was simple, yet alluring at the same time.

"Rachel Darkstar, pal. She was killed last year, but her murder remained unsolved until late last night, when Mr. Jurney confessed to the murder! He described how she was killed exactly, pal! He had to be the one to do it!"

_He confessed…? _Phoenix's head was spinning_. Maya was right. He was a murderer._ "But…" Phoenix slowly brought himself back together, "what's his motive? Does he even know the victim?"

Gumshoe stared past Phoenix cryptically. Suddenly, a familiar yet frightening _crack! _caught the attorney's attention. Looking behind him, he saw a not so welcome blue haired prosecutor. "Ah," Franziska began, waving a finger mockingly in Phoenix's face, "We've done our homework, Mr. Phoenix Wright. Now, it's time you do yours. Besides, the prosecution should never consort with the _defense_!" She whipped Gumshoe for emphasis. The detective let out a yelp and dropped the victim's picture. "Come, Scruffy! Mr. Phoenix Wright!" the defense attorney glared at von Karma when she addressed him, "I believe you'll find your client in the detention center." A wide grin slowly struggled past her face. _This is it, _the prosecutor thought, _my last chance to best Phoenix Wright._

When Phoenix was sure Franziska and Gumshoe had left the department, he pocketed the picture of Rachel Darkstar. _Time to get to the bottom of this._

**...**

The dank, smell and depressing scenery of the detention center was as recognizable to Phoenix as the back of his hand. It had been a little over a week since he had been here, preparing to defend John Doe. With so little time in between, he found himself sharpening his wits to battle in the courtroom again. From behind the bullet proof glass window, Demarco face was blank with an eerie yet incomprehensible thousand yard stare. As soon as Phoenix sat down in front of him, Demarco began talking as if on cue. His voice was slow and monotone; his emotion had been drained out of him.

"I've been running, Mr. Phoenix," he began, not even looking at the attorney, "That's been my life. Ever since that fateful day. It looks like no matter how much I run, it will always catch up to me. My past. My weakness. That's why I surrender. I surrender, Mr. Phoenix."

_Demarco…he does seem like something is ripping him apart. _

"Listen, Demarco," Phoenix removed the picture of Rachel Darkstar and showed it to his fallen assistant. "How do you know this girl-" He was cut off by a furious Demarco.

"How the hell did you get that?" Demarco's eye narrowed on Phoenix. "You shouldn't have that! You're not defending me, Defense Attorney Wright! I don't want anything to do with you and your pathetic vision of 'love' and 'justice'!" He was standing now, seething, and his face centimeters from the window the separated him from Wright and his "pathetic vision."

"Demarco! I want to help you! I know this isn't you, you have something buried inside and I'm gonna help you…help you come to terms with it. I know you didn't murder Ms. Darkstar." Phoenix pleaded, his voice soft with understanding and hope.

Within Demarco, something snapped. He felt a familiar pain in his chest and it began to convulse. It took him a few seconds to realize he was crying. "Help…" he repeated between sobs, "that's what a defense attorney does, huh?" With both fists he pounded the glass in frustration. The pane just vibrated, to Phoenix's relief. As a guard ran up to detain him, Demarco tearfully begged "Help me then, Phoenix Wright! I don't want to run anymore. I'm so tired…so tired."

Then he was gone.

Phoenix tightened his grip on Darkstar's picture. _I will free you, Demarco. I promise. _


	7. Interlude

**Disclaimer: Don't own Capcom or Phoenix Wright...or the Sahara desert.**

**

* * *

**

Back at his office, Phoenix sat at his desk sporting an absent look. The picture of Rachel Darkstar lie face down in front of him. His body was still, but his mind was in overdrive.

_Demarco…how can I save him?_

_ "Help me then, Phoenix Wright!"_

_ "I don't want to run anymore…"_

_He helped me in the Doe trial, the least I could do is help him_. But where to start? A year had already passed from Darkstar's death, so witnesses were scarce and he doubted that Gumshoe would let him get his hands on some evidence with Franziska watching his every move. Like all of his previous cases, this one seemed hopeless.

Banging at the door roused the distraught attorney. _Who could it be now? _He asked himself as he unlocked the door.

"Nick!" Maya shouted and wrapped her arms around her lover, kissing him on the cheek. "Missed me?"

"Maya," Phoenix said as if she were an oasis in the Sahara, "I really need you right now."

"And me too, Mr. Nick!" Pearl yelled fiercely as she stepped into the office. "We're gonna be your assistants again and save Mr. Demarco!"

"Thanks, Pearls," Phoenix brought the young girl closer to him in a hug. "I need all the help I can get. The only thing I have is this picture of the victim, Rachel Darkstar."

"Hmm," Maya formed a plan as she released Phoenix's waist. "Maybe I can channel her!"

"Great idea, Maya! Then maybe we could get a lead!"

Without further delay, Maya summoned the spirit of Rachel Darkstar and was enveloped in vast darkness. She felt her body ethereally floating in a frigid vacuum of loneliness and loathing. This was definitely unlike her usual channeling. There was so much negativity inside this spirit and it threatened to engulf her. When she finally felt her spirit rise to the surface of consciousness, she awoke to a pale faced Nick and a frightened Pearl. The office had been thrashed. Charly, the plant, had been knocked over, there were papers everywhere. "What happened," Maya whispered weakly, still recovering.

"Apparently," Phoenix choked out in utter shock, "Rachel and Demarco had a couple issues."

"Did you find out anything at least?" Maya asked desperately.

"Yeah," Phoenix regained the color in his face, "Demarco used to be a defense attorney. That explains so much. He had actually defended Darkstar in a murder trial."

**...**

"You see, Mr. Demarco Jurney had been a defense attorney just out of law school when he was called upon to defend his fiancée from a murder conviction." Franziska von Karma explained to Detective Gumshoe.

The two law enforcement officials were at a local café, trying to unwind as they studied the case file that sat between them. Around them, people ate and socialized normally, unaware of the duo trying to resolve a year old murder. Gumshoe slurped his coffee, waiting for the prosecutor to fully reveal the suspect's background.

"He had barely won the case, but afterward it had been brought to light that he had forged evidence in the trial. Now," Franziska waved a finger in Gumshoe's face to emphasize her point, "forging evidence is a fatal mistake that could destroy the career of any attorney. It did just that to Mr. Demarco Jurney. He had lost everything. Even his fiancée had left him after that, and then was killed. It appears he left town right around the murder and slipped out from under the scrutiny of the public eye but ah-" she picked up her tea and sipped it daintily, "a criminal always returns to the scene of the crime."

Gumshoe spaced out, his gaze accidently falling on a little girl sloppily eating a large sandwich. He couldn't help but wonder how Phoenix was doing on the case. Just what hope did he exactly have for a defense?

**...**

Pearl lay fast asleep, cuddled in Phoenix's lap. Maya rested her head on his shoulder. She could hear the steady rhythm of her boyfriend's heart beat. There was more than that though. She could hear his frustration, his anger, his confusion. She glanced at Phoenix's stoic face. He was looking forward, locked on something she couldn't see.

Just why was he racking his brain over defending Demarco? Especially since all he had was just a picture of the victim. Not even a damn autopsy report. He could just drop the case. But he knew he'd never do that. He became a defense attorney to protect, even if it was against impossible odds.

_"Are you willing to sacrifice your life?"_

_ "You're not even half the lawyer she was, Trite."_

_ "You still have much to learn…"_

_ "I didn't do it! Why won't anybody believe me?"_

The trial was tomorrow. Phoenix tightened his arm around Maya and nestled his head against hers. He could hear her lightly snoring. "You think I can save him?" Phoenix asked Maya rhetorically, not expecting an answer because he believed the spirit medium was fast asleep. He was startled by her response

"There's not a single doubt in my mind, Nick."

**...**

In his holding cell, Demarco rocked back and forth on the concrete, fear whirling in his eyes. He thought _he _was gone. After all, it had been a year. A year hoping that he would come back to nothing, nobody would be waiting for him. _She _was dead. _He _was gone. Nobody would remember his heinous crime. It would've been the perfect chance to start over and leave everything behind. If only he'd known that in Kurain Village, _he _would resurface. If only he'd known how thoroughly the world had broken him. If only he'd known how futile and childish a miracle really was.


	8. Udgey

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Capcom or Phoenix Wright. Y'all know the deal...**

**

* * *

**

Phoenix shifted nervously and squeezed Maya's hand while he waited for Demarco in the Defendant's Lobby. Maya gazed at him empathetically and rested her head on his shoulder. Even Pearl was solemn, sitting next to the couple, staring at the floor. The next few minutes passed with a pregnant silence.

"Hey, Mr. Phoenix," Demarco said wearily as he sauntered into the room in handcuffs, accompanied by a guard. "By the look are your face, I'm looking at the death penalty huh?" he forced a chuckle. Phoenix could tell Demarco didn't sleep at all last night.

"Don't worry, Demarco," Phoenix rested hand on his shoulder. "We'll get you outta here."

The fallen attorney scoffed, while glaring at Maya and Pearl. "I doubt that, Defense Attorney Wright. Your usual flailing and immature perseverance won't be enough this time."

"Demarco…" but before Phoenix could continue, his client disappeared into the courtroom. The ace attorney sighed.

"Nick," Maya caught Phoenix's attention by tugging his arm, "do you even have a strategy?"

"Yeah," he smiled weakly at Maya, "I do, but it only has a six percent chance of working."

"What-" Maya was cut off by the sharp steps of Franziska von Karma. Behind the prosecutor, Detective Gumshoe was following like a lost puppy.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright, oh," Franziska noticed Maya and Pearl standing next to Phoenix, "Hello Ms. Maya Fey and Ms. Pearl Fey. Glad to see you are well."

Both the Feys were caught off guard by the blue haired prosecutor's unusual warmth. Maya just nodded and thanked her.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright," Franziska continued, "I think it would be in your client's best interest if you plead guilty. I know what defense you're going to try and it's going to be a foolish uphill battle. Even if it succeeds, his life will be ruined. I believe you remember Yanni Yogi?"

The porcupine-headed lawyer grimaced as memories of his defense of Edgeworth slowly fought their way into his mind. He remembered Yanni Yogi, the man who masqueraded as an inept boat keeper. The man whose life was destroyed by his acquittal in the DL-6 trial.

_"That man is Yanni Yogi!" Phoenix pointed accusingly to the seemingly senile man on the witness._

_ "We won the trial…but I lost everything." Yogi lucidly explained later in the trial, staring straight ahead as if he was watching his past in front of him, viewing the scene where his life spiraled out of control._

"Yes," Phoenix stated as he returned to the present. _But Demarco has nothing left to lose…except his life!_ "I don't have any other choice, von Karma."

"Fool!" Franziska spat, cracking her whip in front of Phoenix's feet, "then I will crush your futile efforts! Come Scruffy!" she stepped off smartly to enter the courtroom while Gumshoe gave the defense team an apologetic glance.

Maya and Pearl were isolated from the conversation by their confusion. "What were you guys talking about, Nick? What are you gonna pull?"

Phoenix turned toward Maya and stroked her cheek softly. "You'll see."

**...**

"It's been a long time since I've been here," Maya said, rubbing the defense team bench adoringly.

"A month, Maya?" Phoenix gawked.

"Hey!" Maya puffed out her cheeks in irritation, "we've been over this already!"

"Oh yeah, you called me an 'old coot' if I remember."

The spirit medium brought out a seductive grin. "It was a compliment, darling."

"Are you two gonna 'make out', Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked innocent from behind Maya.

Before a flushed Phoenix could respond, a couple snaps from a familiar whip brought the defense back to the trial at hand. "If the foolish defense could stop whispering foolish love nonsense, we may start the trial." Franziska pronounced angrily.

From his high perch, the Judge absent mindedly asked "Love? Mr. Wright…are you and Ms. Fey courting?"

Phoenix's head slumped forward off of his shoulders. _Who honestly uses the word "courting" anymore?_ "Yes, Your Honor. But as the prosecution stated we-"

The Judge continued. "Aw fiddlesticks! I had bet on you getting jiggy with Ms. Mia Fey."

"WHAT!" The defense attorney recoiled in the most extreme form of shock, "SHE'S DEAD, YOUR HONOR!"

"Oh, that would explain why I haven't seen her in court recently. Being deceased is very time consuming."

_I would imagine_, Phoenix thought sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Nick," Maya cuddled next to her lover. "I bet on us!"

"I did too, Mr. Nick!" Pearl leaped up (literally) to make herself heard. "I bet every single dollar I had!"

"Fool, I actually wagered on you professing your love for Miles," Franziska mocked Phoenix from the Prosecution's bench.

"Wait," Phoenix mused, "you all got together and made a pool on who I'd end up in a relationship with? Why didn't I know?"

"OBJECTION!" Franziska punctuated her protest by whipping Phoenix across his chest, "that is irrelevant, fool."

The Judge nodded in agreement. "I believe it's time to start this trial, concerning the murder of Miss Rachel Darkstar. Is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Franziska glowered at Phoenix.

"Is the defense ready?"

Maya clung tightly to Phoenix, returning Franziska's stare. Pearl peeked over the bench to get a better look at the scene. "Yes, Your Honor." The defense attorney replied solemnly.

"Very well then. Prosecution, your opening statement, if you'd please."

Franziska straightened herself and began to recite her opening. She never took her eyes off of Phoenix. _This is it_, she kept repeating internally, over and over again. Her rehearsed statement flowed coolly over the courtroom.

"Your honor, the prosecution _will_ prove without a doubt that Demarco Jurney brutally murdered his fiancée, Rachel Darkstar out of cruel, premeditated spite. He was aware of his actions and their consequences, yet his attempts to flee from them will finally be stopped today."

Phoenix flinched at the seriousness in his opponent. _She's really intent on winning this one. _

"The prosecution," Franziska continued, "will now call Detective Gumshoe to the stand."

"All right!" Maya whispered, "Gumshoe's testimony always gives us a leg up on our cases."

Phoenix nodded. Maybe things weren't going to be so hard after all.

Gumshoe towered over the witness stand, heaving and perspiring in his trashy grey coat as usual. _That guys just always seems to be out of breath_, Phoenix noted.

"It's probably because he never catches a break." Maya, to the attorney's surprise, finished his thought. She smiled at Phoenix. "You'd think after being by your side for three years, I wouldn't know what goes on in that spikey head of yours? Do you know what I'm thinking, Nick?"

Phoenix pretended to think hard for a moment before responding, "You want a burger?"

"Aw!" Maya clapped her hands in excitement, "how'd you know?"

"You really are special someones, Mr. Nick!" Pearl added her input.

_Pearls, if only you knew how single-minded your cousin is…_

_SNAP!_

"Pay attention, Mr. Phoenix Wright!" Franziska commanded as she retracted her whip. "Your annihilation is nigh. Witness, state your name and profession."

_My annihilation is nigh…? Is this girl for real?_

"My name is Dick Gumshoe, I'm a detective, pal."

"Now, Detective," Franziska leaned toward Gumshoe with earnest interest, "could you please explain to the court the facts surrounding Ms. Darkstar's murder?"

Gumshoe clumsily nodded. "Y-yes sir!"

-WITNESS TESTIMONY—

"Ms. Darkstar's Murder"

"Last year, on the date of March 17th, Ms. Rachel Darkstar was found murdered in her apartment. She was killed almost instantly by a stab wound to the back-"

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix slammed his hands forcefully on the defense bench. Maya was awed by comforting nostalgia. _Go Nick_, she thought.

"Do you have the murder weapon, Detective?" The defense attorney mused. He needed some evidence to get a fighting chance in this trial. Gumshoe's answer left the attorney dumbfounded.

"Actually, no, pal. The murder weapon had apparently been disposed of. It was nowhere on the scene of the crime."

"Disposed of?" _Hmm…the killer was really careful._

"Yup, just disappeared. But," Gumshoe said with sympathetic glance toward the defense, "we do have the autopsy report for ya, pal." On cue, a slightly obese bailiff walked toward Gumshoe, who presented him with a tan folder. The bailiff then robotically strolled toward Phoenix, handing him the evidence.

_YES!_ Phoenix internally celebrated as the autopsy report was placed into his hands. He skimmed through it quickly. _Ok…victim is Rachel Darkstar…died on March 17__th__…killed by a sharp stab wound to the back…death was almost instantaneous at 5:23…Crap!_

Leaning over toward Phoenix, Maya gauged the emotions within his staid expression. "Not much to go off huh?"

A terse "no" emerged from the defense attorney before Gumshoe continued his testimony. "Her murder remained unsolved until recently when Mr. Jurney confessed to the crime, pal."

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix interrupted then tapped his chin in thought. "How did he confess to the crime?"

"He signed a written statement, pal. And we also had him confess on a video recording. I have copies of both if you want 'em."

Phoenix couldn't help but sneak a glance toward Franziska as the bailiff handed him a copy of Demarco's written and recorded confessions. The whip-happy prosecutor was staring intently at some notes in front of her, looking completely oblivious to the scene before her eyes. _What's up with her? She's not objecting to anything…not even to Gumshoe throwing all this evidence my way. She's probably baiting my defense into a trap…but I have no other choice but to go forward!_

As if reacting to Phoenix's thoughts, Franziska looked up and snapped her head toward Gumshoe. "Detective, tell the court more about Mr. Demarco Jurney's confession." She struck a small glare toward Phoenix.

"I think she likes you, Mr. Nick," Pearl said before suddenly punching Phoenix in the ribs. "Shame, shame, Mr. Nick! Mystic Maya is your special someone!"

"Ow, Pearls," Phoenix rubbed his side. Maya squeezed next to him and chimed in.

"Yeah, Nick!" She pinched him the arm before her face assumed a serious expression. "But von Karma is acting strange…do you think she's setting you up for something?"

"I don't know," Phoenix responded without taking his eyes off of Franziska, "but I know she's up to no good."

The Detective recoiled from the authority in the prosecutor's voice and saluted. "Y-yes! Sir! On the double!"

-WITNESS TESTIMONY—

"Jurney's Confession"

"Yesterday, Jurney came into the Criminal Affairs Department and confessed to Darkstar's murder. He knew the exact details of the crime, so it had to be him! No details were released yet he knew how the victim was killed, pal! It was strange though-"

"HOLD IT! How exactly was it strange, Detective?" Phoenix asked, leaning forward like a lion ready to pounce.

"Well, Mr. Jurney seemed kinda-"

The crackling of a whip interrupted Gumshoe's answer. Franziska retracted her weapon and spoke slowly yet deliberately, her words heavy with an intangible weight. "Objection. The Detective's belief that the defendant was acting under 'strange conditions' while confessing is hearsay and will not be allowed in this court…Mr. Phoenix Wright."

_Damn, von Karma's starting to make her move…_

"I'm afraid Ms. Von Karma is right, Mr. Wright," the Judge said before his eyes widened when realized he made a pun. "Objection sustained. Continue your testimony, Detective."

"Yes, sir!" The Detective bounced in excitement. "Jurney agreed to have his confession recorded and used as evidence. And…" Gumshoe bowed his head slightly. "That's it, pal."

"You Honor," Franziska's voice was smooth although her heart was palpitating and her grasp was beginning to loosen on her whip. Like a chess master closing in on checkmate, she was anxious and excited. But she was also nervous. Nervous that things would go awry like they usually do in a case involving Phoenix Wright. "The prosecution moves that you call the verdict immediately. We have a confession, two in fact, from the defendant and a solid testimony from the Detective that indicted him. What more do we need?"

_What? I can't let her do this!_

The Judge hardly took a minute to reflect on Franziska's proposition before raising his gavel. "Alright. I see no reason to prolong this trial…" He brought his gavel down.

And it seemed to move in slow motion, a metaphorical countdown.

3…

_I can't believe this is happening_

2…

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

1…

_Demarco…_

The sound reverberated throughout the courtroom for an eternity.


	9. Franziska von Karma

**DISCLAIMER: AS OF THIS DATE...STILL DON'T OWN CAPCOM OR PHOENIX WRIGHT! DANG IT!**

* * *

"Who…?" The Judge muttered blankly, his gavel still.

"Who said that?" Franziska tightened her whip in frustration. "Who called an objection?"

"It wasn't me," Gumshoe nervously fidgeted at the witness stand. Phoenix searched the entire courtroom.

"Did you see who said that? Maya? Pearls?" Both Maya and Pearl shook their heads.

"I dunno, Mr. Nick."

"I said it," a voice entered the courtroom with grandiose confidence. The sound of measured, calculated steps dotted the restless silence. Phoenix couldn't believe it.

"Demarco…"

Under his baseball cap, a wide grin emerged from the former assistant. "Your Honor, the defense requests a recess to review the evidence that was given during Detective Gumshoe's testimony," he shrugged his shoulders with a satisfied smirk. "It wouldn't be a fair trial if we didn't have a chance to examine all the pieces of the puzzle."

An incredulous silence.

"I..uh…guess that makes sense…" the Judge slurred in a daze. The snap of a whip brought him back to reality.

"YOUR HONOR!" Franziska desperately screamed, a warm wetness behind her eyes. It was happening. Her case collapsing right in front of her. "The prosecution objects to this…I…"

"On what grounds, Ms. von Karma?" the Judge elucidated an uncharacteristic calmness.

"On grounds that…I…I…will defeat Phoenix Wright!" the usually icy prosecutor lost her composure and began furiously whipping the defense attorney. "I will leave this country...these losses behind me!"

"Mr. Nick!" Pearl screamed and then turned toward Franziska. "You're such a…a…meanie head!"

"Nick!" Maya yelled out toward Phoenix, who was enduring excruciating pain. The spirit medium valiantly tried to block some of the assaults, but the whip was too fast and erratic for her to catch its movements. The screams radiated in her ears.

And then they stopped.

Phoenix collapsed on the defense stand, conscious but breathing heavily. Maya stood over him and tried to measure his condition. "Thank you, Mr. Demarco." Pearl said innocently.

The defendant held his back toward the little girl. Clutching Franziska's whip tightly, his muscles tensed with subtle agitation. "Do not thank me, younger Spirit Medium Fey. I have not done this for anyone but myself." He then directed a stone cold glare toward the prosecution. "Prosecutor von Karma. Compose yourself. You have already had your perfect victory against Defense Attorney Wright. As you see, the Judge was in the midst of declaring a guilty verdict. But now it is my turn," Demarco dropped the whip and turned toward the recovering Phoenix. "It's my turn to engage Defense Attorney Wright in battle. I wish to crush his idealist incompetence with reality. I want him to suffer like you and I have, Prosecutor von Karma."

Choking back tears, Franziska felt scared and also…relieved. Relieved that someone had finally called out the pain that was pressuring her to force her cruel hand. She never wanted to be known as the cold hearted shrew she'd become, but she needed to. As von Karma, she was compelled to follow the path of perfection. That day at the airport…it changed something, definitely, it did. But there were remnants. Remnants within her that hungered for perfection and completion. They savored victory and Phoenix Wright, as usual, denied them sustenance. She wanted one final chance at grasping her identity, regaining herself. Was it destined to elude her forever?

"Defense Attorney Wright," Demarco's voice came back into focus for Franziska, "I understand you haven't used the full extent of your defense yet, correct?"

Phoenix struggled to lift his head off of the defense stand, still crippled from the beating. He grunted. _That's right. I haven't even begun to use it yet! Von Karma wouldn't give me the chance, but maybe…_

"After this recess, please," Demarco grin shrunk, "please don't hold back."

**...**

"It's a good thing I knew how von Karma gets with her whip, huh Nick?" Maya said as she tenderly massaged the attorney's wounds with a strong smelling oil from Kurain.

"Yeah..ow, ow, ow…a little more gentle, Maya?" Phoenix pleaded, secretly hoping no one would intrude on the awkward scene in the Defendant's lobby. Arching over the spirit medium, he reached into the Court Records and removed Demarco's written and recorded confessions. _I wonder…_ "von Karma had me beat." He said, addressing no one in particular. "I had no evidence to expose contradictions, and nothing in Gumshoe's testimony could support my argument."

Maya gasped and then slapped Phoenix on a tender area between his shoulder blades, squeezing a yelp from the attorney. "Nick! You're not giving up!"

"No, Maya. I'm not. I'm just trying to figure things out." Phoenix half-heartedly glanced through the swamp of tightly worded font that made up Demarco's confession. His eyes widened when he got to Demarco's signature. _This is what I need!_ After taking a quick look at his watch, Phoenix lifted Maya off of him. "We need to find a VCR now!"

_I'm going to save you, Demarco…_

_ …From yourself!_

**...**

In the dimly lit, tense cave of the Prosecution's Lobby Demarco aloofly posted against a wall. Von Karma sat, hunched over a barren wooden desk. Her heels lightly scratched the dirty tiles as her mind thrashed about in confusion and anger.

Lifting his cap purposefully above his forehead, Demarco broke the silence. "I wished to be called as your next witness, Prosecutor von Karma."

"SHUT UP!" Franziska tearfully screamed, banging the desk in rage. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

While Franziska heaved and sobbed in frustration, Demarco sympathetically waited for her to calm. After a few minutes filled of chaos and sorrow, the prosecutor finally found the composure to question.

"Why did you stop me? Mr. Demarco Jurney, why did you stand in my way?"

Demarco looked at Franziska for what could've been years. She looked up toward him, her light blue eyes wavering and wondering. Her lips trembled, unsure of words for the first time in years. The dominating figure had shrunk into something almost unrecognizable.

"Answer me…" Franziska pleaded. "Please…I wanted to win. I wanted one more shot at perfection."

"Is that what the law is to you, Prosecutor von Karma?"

"The law…" Franziska gulped back tears, "is an arena. Where I am meant to fight and win! Or that's what I once believed."

"Until you met Defense Attorney Wright." Demarco finished, staring sternly into space.

Franziska closed her eyes in the painful realization that Demarco was right. Hot tears raced down her cheeks. Winning was her life. Was she now incomplete because she lost? Was she made by fate to forever to be inferior to Phoenix Wright? What was left of her? What was left _for _her?

Noting Von Karma's grimace and her gradual relapse into crying, Demarco tried to comfort her with his reality. "The law is just a weapon that many use for personal gain and profit. You yourself had used it as a crutch to shoulder your incessant need of perfection. There is no such thing as justice, Prosecutor von Karma. Happiness is something that will always be pursued, but never caught. Liberty is non-existent. Life…" he paused and bowed his head.

Franziska wiped her tears quickly and stood, approaching Demarco. "Mr. Demarco Jurney…just what do you want from all of this?"

Staring the prosecutor in her softened eyes, the former defense attorney sighed. "I want to run from this world, whether I go to Heaven or Hell is of no concern to me. But before I go…" his tight frown shifted into a maniacal grin "I want Defense Attorney Wright to realize the truth about the law."

"To run…" Franziska absent mindedly repeated. So much weighed on her right now, the stress of broken standards, the pressure of an uncertain future…To be away from it all would feel so good…Suddenly, she threw her arms around Demarco and embraced him, pushing her head into his chest. "Fighting is hard, Mr. Demarco Jurney."

"Losing is hard, Prosecutor von Karma." Demarco's thoughts faded back toward that fateful moment…


	10. Rachel Darkstar

**...DON'T OWN CAPCOM AT ALL! GEESH! **

* * *

"I only managed to buy you an extra day, Rach," the words slipped out of his mouth with a calmness he didn't feel.

"Demarco, they're gonna take my life! You have to save me!" she pleaded, her tearful words permeating the bulletproof pane and his soul.

"I'm trying! I'm fucking trying! That prosecutor is just…" his train of thought eluded him, a foreshadowing of his future. Frustration flowing through him, he placed an exasperated hand on his baseball cap. "I just don't know what to do…I love you…"

Wet drops crashed into the cement floor.

"I love you too," she smiled through tears, "I'm just scared. So scared…"

Once she had uttered those words, he realized he was in danger of losing his most precious possession. She was frightened, cold, and without hope. He had to provide her with whatever he could, however he could so she could stay in his life. A life without her was inconceivable, a physical impossibility. A life without Rachel Darkstar just didn't exist. It couldn't exist!

His heart was beating like a fleeing gazelle's. His hands trembled, the moisture in his mouth evaporated. He had to do anything…

…So he picked up his chair…

…and hurled it into the glass pane…

…again and again…

…and it bounced off…

…again and again…

…and he sobbed a painful cry as the guards restrained him. "I love you!" He screamed while he struggled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too…that's why I have faith you'll help me." A bright smiled twinkled across her lips, shining between tears. "It's what a defense attorney does, right?"

**...**

"Why do you always wear that cap, Demarco?" a girl asked him above the chaos of the bar. Her shoulder length hair bounced side to side in an unearthly rhythm.

"Breanna!" Demarco replied with false impatience, "A hat completes every outfit! Without it I'd be naked!"

A look of very real confusion crossed Breanna's face, but it instantaneously returned to its default smile. "Hey," her face brightened with an idea, "you should meet my friend!"

"The last friend you told me to meet was a guy in a dress!"

"This one is really a girl though! Promise! Follow me!" Breanna bobbed through the crowd and Demarco reluctantly followed.

And there she was...

Sitting at a table with three other girls, sipping her martini and chatting away with her friends. Her skin glowed as if she were under a spotlight. The world slowed around her, giving her angel-like presence priority over the secular ugliness. She was perfect. Everything about her was perfect.

"This is Rachel!" Breanna squeaked with overt enthusiasm. Demarco was forcefully brought back down to Earth to be caught in the gaze of this beautiful creature. His mouth began to move, but words were slow to form…

"This is Demarco, Rach! Remember the guy I was talking about?" Breanna winked twice, obviously implying some sort of secret communication between the two.

"Oh!" Rachel was poetry in motion. Her expression, her lips and vocals, moved in perfect harmony. "So this is the future lawyer I heard so much about?" She held out a golden hand toward Demarco.

"Yeah" he nervously spat as he awkwardly gripped her petite hand.

Then the bar was empty except for them. It seemed as if minutes had passed to the couple, the two unaware that they've been chatting for hours.

"Yeah, I majored in psychology during undergrad. The human mind just fascinates me," Rachel leaned in toward Demarco and smiled. "It's such a vast field. It kinda parallels us you know?"

"You and me?" Demarco gawked, his cap loosening on his head.

"No, silly," Rachel mocked him by sticking her tongue out. "Humankind in general. It's like…the brain's always been there, but we're just figuring out how it works step by step. Humans have been on this Earth for billions of years, yet we're still figuring things out about this planet and even ourselves. It's very humbling."

Demarco gripped the visor and on his cap and smiled. "You know, I think we'll never have all the answers, Rach. It's kinda frustrating but it's also kinda…" he paused thoughtfully while he fished for the right word "comforting."

Rachel tilted her head to the side, a grin still plastered on her face. "So Mr. Lawyer…what are you going to do with that _Juris Doctor _of yours?"

With a chuckle, Demarco replied "Hopefully marry a rich doctor and make money!"

Rachel laugh was fluid and amazing. It's melodic rhythm took Demarco's breath away. It was this moment in space and time that he realized that in all seven continents, eight planets, and multiple galaxies…

…here was his missing half.

**...**

"I want to advocate for people, I want to fight for them," Demarco whispered, his body sandwiched between Rachel and a plush couch. Soft music played in the background. "That's why I want to be a defense attorney."

She prefaced her response by kissing Demarco's nose. "That's so noble. Are you going to be like that guy who just won that case recently with the statue clock? Uh…I think his name was Unicorn Wrong?"

With eyes wide, Demarco asked "Do you mean _Phoenix Wright_? Actually, I do. He's not specifically talented or gifted, but he's idealistic. He's using the law to help society, which is its whole purpose." He sparked a kiss on Rachel's lips, causing her emotions to explode into a large grin.

"Are you going to help me then, Demarco?" she leaned closer to his face, micrometers separating them. For a moment, the capped law student thought he saw something flash within Rachel's eyes, but he just tossed it aside as bad lighting.

"It's what a defense attorney does, right?" he shrugged and completed the distance between him and his soul mate, embracing her in a passionate kiss.

**...**

"I don't know what happened," she said frantically behind the bullet proof pane that would become oh so familiar. "I saw him there and I just picked up the gun. My head was spinning, Demarco. Oh, Demarco…" she sobbed.

"Rachel, Rachel," Demarco raised his hands in an attempt to calm her, exuding false confidence. "It's fine. I'll get you out of this. I know you didn't do this."

"But they're gonna think I did it!" Rachel yelled, fraught and anxious. "He's been blackmailing me for years. He's the only thing that's stood between me and my graduate degree, my life!"

She was obviously too distressed to question, Demarco concluded. He looked at the once beautiful angel, her wings now clipped. Her hair was a tangled mess, and sweat danced over her face. Bags under her eyes hinted that she had not slept well recently. Inside Demarco felt the same way. He had almost no defense to offer, his experience being almost nonexistent. But no one else would take the case. That was because of one reason…

…One name…

…Miles Edgeworth.

* * *

**A/N: You guys seriously thanks for all the reviews and support :) what I wanted to clarify was that in the previous chapter I messed up and said "her" when I meant "his" and I'm too lazy to change it haha.**


	11. Spider in the Bath

**DISCLAIMER: I have no ownership of anything. We share all**

* * *

"Ms. Darkstar couldn't have fired this pistol," Demarco lowered himself like a jaguar ready to pounce, "because her fingerprints weren't on the trigger!" He directed a sharp glare toward the silver haired prosecutor, hoping the once invincible figure of lawful evil would at least wince.

Instead, he just shook his head. Demarco spotted a small smile hidden beneath tufts of shining hair. "It seems the defense had conveniently forgotten about the gloves found hastily stuffed into a drawer of the victim's desk." He continued to mock Demarco by tapping a finger against his forehead. "Ms. Darkstar could've used the fingerprints to muddy her trail."

Rage surged within the defense attorney. The fact that someone-_anyone_- would believe that Rachel would've killed somebody and subject her to the torture of the accused made him indignant. He clenched both his fists and his teeth in anger. He hated Edgeworth with abnormal passion. Anything that threatened Rachel was an enemy, a criminal of the lowest morals.

"Ah," the Judge reclined, oblivious to the gravity of the situation. "It seems that the Prosecution had made a valid point. I must say, Mr. Edgeworth, it's nice to see you back in top form."

The prosecutor bowed. "Thank you, your Honor."

_Is this a freaking game to them? _Demarco's emotions were slowly flowing out his control. Tears clouded his vision. He was going to lose her…the one that made his life special.

And the Judge was relaxing.

And Edgeworth was flaunting shamelessly.

And her life was slipping through his hands.

As an elderly janitor prepared to leave the witness stand, Demarco felt a spark. This was his chance! His only window! He had to strike!

"OBJECTION!" His rebuttal bellowed throughout the court. "Mr. Kirby, you are the main custodian of the building correct?" Tension washed through Demarco's body. His knees began to buckle while his stomach shifted.

"Uh…" the janitor centered himself on the witness stand, slightly surprised. "Why yes I am." He replied in a thick southern accent.

"Well how do we know that YOU DIDN'T MURDER THE CEO!" Demarco shouted, using the volume to supplement his wavering confidence.

Mr. Kirby recoiled, his keys flying into the air. "What- what? Sonny, what kinda tomfoolery are you pullin'?"

"You-you have the keys to every room in the building and…" Demarco made a quick mental checklist to make sure he wasn't digging his pit any deeper. "…and you have no alibi as to where you were at the time! You are also a suspect!" the capped attorney finished by pointing an accusing finger in Mr. Kirby's direction.

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth's counter shattered Demarco's resolve. The prosecuting attorney looked more serious now. "You're forgetting about motive, Mr. Jurney. Does Mr. Kirby have one?"

_Wait…this is just like law school! I remember this exercise!_

"Motive…"Demarco began slowly and nervously, "or lack thereof doesn't absolve a person of killing another. But since there is another possible suspect, regardless of motive, we have reasonable doubt that Ms. Darkstar committed the crime!"

The rough notes of a hearty chuckle caught Demarco's attention. He looked over at the Prosecution's bench. Edgeworth was smiling! "Good job. You remind me of a certain colleague of mine, you know, Mr. Jurney?"

All that emerged from a seething Demarco was "Damn you, Edgeworth."

"Well, now we do have a conundrum," the Judge stated loudly to himself, "it seems as if we have another suspect which, as Mr. Jurney told the court, provides reasonable doubt. I'll extend the trial another day so both sides may tie up these loose ends."

And Rachel's life was extended another 24 hours by the pounding of a gavel that sounded like a gunshot.

**...**

From her favorite den, the Prosecutor's bench, Franziska von Karma wiped away the remains of her recent moment of weakness. She was physically sound and stable, but her thoughts were cloudy and indiscernible.

_Was she…crying? _Phoenix noted with disbelief. He stood in between Maya and Pearl, who were both stern. Even they realized that Demarco's tale was entering its final chapter.

"Let's begin, shall we?" the Judge relaxed in his high perch. "I believe the prosecution has made an interesting request in calling the defendant to the stand."

"Ah..yes, your Honor" Franziska said without her usual attitude. Phoenix couldn't help but give her a funny look.

_Just what happened during that recess? _

"The prosecution would like to call the defendant, Mr. Demarco Jurney, to the stand."

Demarco silently materialized at the witness stand. Despite being unkempt from his stay in the Detention Center, the former attorney still wielded a powerful presence and held his head at a dignified altitude.

Phoenix subconsciously twitched and leaned forward. _This is it!_

Maya squeezed closer to Phoenix, still focused on the man that had once helped her unite with her lover. "Nick, he needs this."

The defense attorney nodded.

"Mr. Demarco Jurney," Franziska continued with a slight hesitance, glancing at the defense "if you could please tell the court about Ms. Darkstar's death."

"Yes, I will."

-Defendant's Testimony—

"Killing Ms. Darkstar"

"I stabbed her. Simple as that. I used one of my old kitchen knives. She invited me into the apartment and when she had her back turned I stabbed her. And then she died-"

Phoenix slammed his palms on the defense's bench, frightening both Maya and Pearl.

"Mr. Nick! That was scary" Pearl replied, hiding behind Maya.

"Sorry, Pearls," Phoenix whispered before yelling his trademark "HOLD IT!" A smooth inhale. "It states in the autopsy report that death was almost instantaneous. _Almost._ The victim should've at least struggled or-"

"OBJECTION!" Demarco snapped. "Defense Attorney Wright, "almost instantaneous" is a loose statement to base your argument on. It could mean that she had blinked and then died. Or even exhaled and then passed. Your inexperience is showing, Defense Attorney Wright." Demarco mocked.

_Why isn't he saying the victim's name? _

"Nick!" Maya whispered in his ear, "Demarco's hiding something! Keep pressing! We have to get him to slip up!"

"I know!" Phoenix harshly whispered back and then glared at Franziska von Karma, who was blankly staring into space. _Why is she just standing there? _

"This certainly is odd…" the Judge babbled, "I don't think I've ever seen a witness object before. Hmm…isn't that Ms. von Karma's job?"

"It- it is," Franziska was momentarily revived, "I did object…right?"

_What's going on with her?_

"Regardless" the prosecutor continued with growing confidence, "Continue your testimony, Mr. Demarco Jurney."

"Thank you, Prosecutor von Karma."

…_Prosecutor von Karma_

_ …von Karma_

**...**

"A respectable start, Franziska," the deep voice of Manfred von Karma always commanded attention, even when he was giving praise. "Five court victories in a row. Continue to improve your talent."

Franziska basked in the evening sun outside of the grey building that was Goering Criminal Court. She had was as cheerful as a kindergarten child. She had won another case and…and her father had complimented her! A compliment! Instinctively, she held out her arms toward the hulking figure of Manfred. "I love you, Papa!"

A cruel glare was all the child received, accompanied by the words "Child! You are a von Karma! You have no need for such blatant and gross displays of affection! There is still much for you to learn, Franziska."

…He never embraced her.

Never for almost two decades.

He never replied to her announcements of affection.

No matter how many people she found guilty, Manfred was always as cold and reserved as ever. Maybe when she was undefeated for 40 years, then he would acknowledge her. And embrace her. And love her. And maybe even call her a pet name like Franny. Even daughter would be fine. Anything except "child".

The miracle never happened.

She could still remember his last words to her. "Follow perfection, Franziska. Restore honor to the von Karma name and I will be proud."

Her final mission. One that she had failed over and over again because of a single obstacle:

Phoenix Wright.

* * *

**A/N: Um...don't just put this story on your favorite alerts if you are...please review too! I mean you don't have to...but it would be nice...Anyway, the past and present are starting to blur together! Please be patient, everything will make sense soon! BTW brownie points to anyone who could figure out why Demarco changed so suddenly... ;)**


	12. Four letter words

**Disclaimer: No tengo nada de Capcom o Phoenix Wright**

* * *

_Here it comes_, she thought as the restrained memory painfully forced itself back into her consciousness. _Here it comes…_

It's been almost over a year now that she's been haunted by this fragment of the past. Almost over a year since this missing puzzle piece had begun to mock her relentlessly. Almost over a year and she could still remember it like it was yesterday…

International Departures Gate 12.

"Are you running away?" Edgeworth stepped toward her and reached out a hand, his voice getting lower.

She backed away instinctively. She had to protect herself, she had to reform her cool fortress to protect the vulnerable damsel within. She had been broken here…in this backwards country by a fool of a lawyer. Now even _he _looked down upon her. Once again, even though they were facing each other, all she could see is his back. "Shut up!" She said fiercely. "You don't understand a thing!"

The scene always played out like this. She hated him. He always left her behind. He had _it_. Talent, maturity, maybe it was perfection. She never really knew what _it _exactly was but it was in Miles Edgeworth.

_It _was the reason she was always behind him.

_It _was the reason she had been defeated by Phoenix Wright

_It _was the reason she could now only find the proud prosecutor that was Franziska von Karma in her memories…

She searched for _it _for so long, using every skill she garnered in her pursuit of perfection. And yet it eluded her again and again. Doubt, however, pursued her with deadly accuracy. Why was she even a lawyer in the first place? Maybe this insurmountable obstacle was divine intervention. Maybe she just wasn't meant to walk the path of an attorney…

"_The law is just a weapon that many use for personal gain and profit."_

Yes…that's it. That's what the law was. It was her tool to capture the perfection that sustained her. That was the reason that despite what many would've called a successful career…

…She was still empty.

**...**

"I thought I'd seen this crazy world for the last time…" Rachel Darkstar chortled deeply from within the body of Maya. She briefly scanned the law office, a cloudy intent forming through her eyes, before finally targeting Phoenix and Pearl. "So, how did you summon me here? And what do you want from a dead psychology student?"

The defense attorney shivered. The temperature within the law office seemed to have dropped twenty degrees, and Rachel's chilling demeanor wasn't helping to preserve his warmth.

"Mr. Nick," Pearl frightfully whispered, "this spirit is scary. She might even be worse than…"

"I know, Pearls…" Phoenix cut off the young girl, trying not to revisit memories where that undesirable and dangerous girl lurked. Yet, he knew that Pearl was right. There was a strong resemblance between the cunning evilness that lay within Rachel and _her_…

Suddenly, the office was engulfed in darkness save the stray light that managed to wander through the windows. Rachel's face hardened into a threatening glare. "Please don't play games, sir. I've never been fond of them. Experiments are my hobby."

Pearl squealed in fear while the defense attorney stumbled backwards.

"I want to know..." the words fearfully emerged from Phoenix's mouth after he recovered, "about Demarco Jurney."

Her eerie laugh echoed within the law office for what could've been centuries. Phoenix stood a little straighter and Pearl gripped his leg tightly. The sound was hollow, but heavy with pain and revenge. The attorney had been aware of the existence of spirits, especially since he first met his spirit medium lover, but behind this being lay the embers of an even greater, malevolent force that prowls in the afterlife.

"Ah…my favorite subject…" Rachel smiled, "That hack of a defense attorney is still alive?" she giggled at a joke unknown to Phoenix and Pearl.

**...**

-Defendant's Testimony-

"Killing Ms. Darkstar Cont."

"I stabbed her," Demarco repeated his testimony flippantly, "Simple as that. I used one of my old kitchen knives. She invited me into the apartment and when she had her back turned I stabbed her. And then she died _almost immediately_. Then I quietly slipped out of the apartment, taking the murder weapon with me and later disposing of it," he turned his head toward Phoenix with a confident grin, "Anything else, Defense Attorney Wright?"

The spikey haired lawyer held a fierce glare toward the defendant, his fingers tensing on the wooden stand. _Damn it! This is the eighth time he's repeated his testimony and I can't find any holes!_

As if he sensed Phoenix's indecision, the Judge slammed down his gavel in annoyance. Looking down upon the attorney, he tensed impatiently. "Mr. Wright, I believe the court grows tired of Mr. Jurney going on like a broken record. Unless the defense has a significant line of questioning, I'm afraid I must reach a decision."

_Crap! _Phoenix masked his panic with a poker face trained through many similar courtroom situations. _What do I do now?_ He knew he couldn't let Demarco's life be taken away, but hope was waning. That was...until he was touched by an angel.

"Nick," Maya gripped Phoenix's sleeve tightly. "He's never once said Rachel's name! Something seems odd about their relationship. Maybe if you can get him to talk about her…we can get something out of him!"

Although his face remained stoic, internally Phoenix brightened at the idea. _That might be it! Boy, what would I do without Maya at my side?_

"You'd probably lose a lot more trials...and your life would be a lot more boring." Maya smiled.

Standing upright to brace himself, Phoenix quickly browsed his options.

_Should I target Demarco and Rachel's relationship?_

"Come on, Nick!" Maya whispered in his ear

_What if it's ruled as irrelevant? _

"Get 'em, Mr. Nick!" Pearl leaped into the air with enthusiasm.

_I guess that means it's time to use "the full extent of my defense"…_

"I guess it's difficult when you're up against a real attorney, isn't it Defense Attorney Wright?" Demarco sneered from behind the witness stand.

For Phoenix, the world seemed to fade into nothingness. The only two that remained in the void were him and his former assistant. For an eon, they stared at each other, one's gaze reflected in the other eyes. The same path yielded into two different results. But Phoenix knew what the difference between them was.

It was pain.

"Let me help you, Demarco," Phoenix said lucidly, seeing the conclusion of the case before his eyes. "Let me help you get rid of this burden!" The attorney then turned to the Judge, ready to lay his hand on the table.

He realized through so many close battles that he loved the adrenaline and drama of trial. It was his high...but even more deeply within his body, in his very soul, he loved helping those that society had abandoned: the creatures known as the accused.

"Your honor, the defense would like to move it's questioning toward the topic of Mr. Jurney's relationship with his late fiancée while making a certain claim to the court."

"A claim?" the Judge raised his voice in his trademark confusion. The courtoom quieted as the lawyer's plea gained momentum.

Phoenix nodded. "Yes and that claim is that the defendant is not guilty on reason of insanity!"


	13. Insanity

**Disclaimer: Still don't own nada! Enjoy**

* * *

Insanity…

The word slowly raised toward the ceiling and precipitated, raining down unto the spines of the courtroom audience. It was a curse foreign to them except in movies and video games and undecipherable papers on psychology. It was something they couldn't understand.

Demarco's cheek twitched. Suddenly, a wide grin slid grindingly across his face.

"Mr. Wright!" the Judge barked through the deafeningly silent confusion.

_Here it comes_, Phoenix balked in preparation for the usual chastising. The Judge continued gravely, lowering his head in a somber fashion.

"Do you understand what you're doing? This is no laughing matter." He glowered.

The defense attorney was still as a statue. He knew the risks he was taking, but he had no other option. Again he found himself marching, actually stumbling into a new, broad, and dangerous frontier. Again he found himself facing unknown dangers for the sake of someone he barely knew, but it was his mission, it was always his mission to lend a hand, no matter what the personality of the one who needed it. A mechanical nod was Phoenix's only response to the Judge's challenge.

"Do you really, Mr. Wright? This is not a game! I will not have my court made into a mockery with such a flimsy and baseless defense!"

"Besides Defense Attorney Wright...if your argument is valid…" Demarco caught the conversation with an unidentified calmness. "Then I'm going to lose everything. I'll be in therapy and if I get released I'll no longer be able to find a place to live, or a job, or even a friend. All people will see is a crazy man, forever and always." He finished his statement with a sigh that either pined for or rebuffed the isolation, then his maniacal grin returned. "That is of course if you prove I'm insane!"

Phoenix leaned toward Demarco, hungry for the challenge. Subconsciously, even unknown to the defense attorney himself, a thirst for competition and victory was looming. He was ready to test himself in combat once again. And win.

A smile faintly brushed the attorney's face. "Oh, don't worry. I know exactly where to start…TAKE THAT!" He extended his hand forcefully toward Demarco and in it clenched between his thumb and pointer finger was a picture of Rachel Darkstar.

_Sorry Demarco, I don't want to have to do this, but I have to! Let's break that psyche-locke!_

**...**

"Anything else, Defense Attorney Wright?" Demarco's voice came into focus for Franziska von Karma.

Her eyes clumsily shifted over to eye her rival visibly withering behind the bench. Next to him, his lover tightly and nervously clenched his arm while the little girl peered over the obstacle in front of her apprehensively.

Then she wondered…

What brought this gauche, awkward man to the profession of law that was once her haven? What passion did this man find in returning to a battlefield where he bluffed and chanced his way out of certain failure? Why didn't this man go to a more definite career like being a waiter or an accountant? An occupation where lives did not directly weigh on his back?

She wanted to reach across the arena and connect to him. Find out what composed his conviction to come to court and suffer and fight so many, many times. What did he do this for?

"I guess it's difficult when you're up against a real attorney…"

A real attorney? Another flashback descended from the man who left her behind…

"We prosecutors do not fight for personal honor or pride…" He told her sagely before her journey began. Could that apply to all those who advocate and call themselves learned men and women of the law? If not pride or personal honor…what was left to fight for?

What did he fight for?

The answer emerged as if nature was synched in perfect harmony with her inner cries. The swiftness of the response brought a feeling of credibility with it. She could trust it. She could trust this spiky headed uncoordinated fool.

"Let me help you," he said with a kindness and assurance only replicated in religious tales, "Let me help you get rid of this burden!"

Help…that was it. That was the law. That was the _it _she pursued for so very long. That was why Phoenix Wright was a foolish man but a skilled attorney. That was why Miles Edgeworth had always left her. They knew what the law truly was.

And now she did too.

**...**

"She has nothing to with me," Demarco lied, fogginess growing in his eyes. The girl had everything to do with him. In fact, she was his everything.

But she betrayed him.

"He's lying, Mr. Nick," Pearl astutely noticed.

"I know, Pearls." Phoenix fingered the Magatama tensely. "I just need the judge to see that too…" _But how…? _

And almost instantaneously he knew the answer, and as the answer made itself clear to him, so did the frightening revelation that it was hastily and rashly being put into action. A lump was stuck in the attorney's throat.

Maya was summoning Rachel. As the spirit medium closed her eyes and raised her head to summon the demonic victim, she murmured something so softly that it was inaudible to even Phoenix.

_Damn it, Maya! You're going to put the whole court in danger! Who knows what Darkstar's spirit will do? _ The defense attorney panicked after remembering their last meeting.

Suddenly, the formidable thunder of a familiar whip spread through the courtroom. Maya's body grew limp and collapsed. From the witness stand, Demarco nodded toward the assailant, Franziska von Karma.

"The court owes Prosecutor von Karma their lives," Demarco smiled, "Spirit Medium Fay was about to summon the devil."

The courtroom exploded in uproar and disarray.

"The devil!"

"What the hell is up with this trial?"

"I wanna go home!"

Phoenix kneeled next to his unconscious lover and nursed her in his arms. He scanned the scene around him. This impossible trial had dissolved into complete chaos. People were arguing and panicking, some were making obscene remarks about the trial and Maya. The judge was making a futile attempt to restore order by repeatedly slamming his gavel. What had happened? When Phoenix stepped into the courtroom, he didn't expect this. He never expected this. This was…

...Insanity.

"Welcome to my world, Defense Attorney Wright." Demarco grinned.


	14. Rest

**Disclaimer: Do I really still need to say it? Don't own anything...**

* * *

Back in the defendant's lobby, Maya awoke to see an indiscernible blue figure standing above her. "Ghost!" she squealed while falling off the couch. "Ow.." she cooed as she rubbed her sore arms and then her throbbing forehead.

"You're finally awake! Thank God," the figure came into focus as Phoenix. "Wait..you're afraid of ghosts? You're a spirit medium!"

"Oh…you're right…" Maya conceded. Phoenix chuckled.

_Maya…_

"So what happened? Did we win the trial?" The spirit medium leaped to her feet excitedly.

The defense attorney shook his head. "No. Before you summoned Darkstar, von Karma knocked you out and the whole court went crazy. The judge barely managed to call a recess."

"Crap…" Maya shifted her gaze toward the floor and winced painfully.

"Are you ok, Maya?"

"…The wound just hurts a little bit."

" Lay back down, Maya. You can't go back into the courtroom in your condition. Hey, Pearls can you watch Maya for a bit? " Phoenix guided his love back toward the couch while Pearl watched over her cousin like a stalking cougar.

Maya tearfully watched her love walk forward and continue without her.

**...**

"This is the most ridiculous trial I have presided over in all my years as a judge!" The Judge leaned back in frustration. His anger was permeating throughout the court. "I can't believe it. Being made to look like a monkey in my own courtroom! Mr. Wright, Ms. von Karma, I expect nothing but professionalism! This trial will end today! Got it?"

Both the attorneys nodded in unison.

"Now…" the Judge unruffled himself, "let's begin with the witness testimony."

Von Karma locked eyes with Phoenix and nodded. Without taking her eyes off the defense attorney, she began. "Mr. Demarco Jurney, I would like to inquire about your relationship with the victim."

Demarco folded his arms, his hat obscuring his eyes.

-Defendant's Testimony-

"Our relationship"

"We were a couple, deeply in love. Things didn't work out between us, however, and we were forced to separate. The heartbreak was my motive for killing her."

Franziska von Karma stared at Phoenix, who then glared at Demarco. Demarco returned the defense attorney's silent challenge.

"Uh..ok?" the Judge confusedly looked up from his bench. "Well, the cross examination Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix leaned forward in an aggressive stance. "What do you mean 'things didn't work out between us'?"

"Just a difference of views, Defense Attorney Wright," Demarco snapped defensively, then grinned. "It may even happen to you and Spirit Medium Fey."

Phoenix gritted his teeth at the remark, forgetting to follow up on the questioning. Franziska noted this and quickly sprang into action.

"Mr. Demarco Jurney, are you forgetting about the murder trial you defended your wife in?"

"That's irrelevant, Prosecutor von Karma. You're naiveté is showing."

"Don't you dare lecture me," Franziska glowered, but refused to take the emotional bait. "I call it into relevance because the murder occurred right after that trial."

"That is irrelevant, Prosecutor von Karma! Your Honor, please dismiss this line of questioning."

"Well, if it's not relevant…" The Judge mused lackadaisically. The crack of a whip straightened him up.

"Your Honor, this trial may be the real motive behind the murder! This means the defendant is lying! We have to pursue this further to see the truth."

"What does it matter?" Demarco yelled, visibly withering on the stand. "It was just a trial! Prosecutor von Karma what are you doing? I thought you were on my side! I thought you wanted to reveal the true ugly face of the law to the world!"

_The true face of the law…? _Phoenix wondered.

"Mr. Demarco Jurney, I'm afraid I don't agree with your philosophy. The law is not a weapon. It is a shield," Franziska continued, shifting her gaze toward the apprehensive Phoenix, "it protects us. That is its purpose."

"What an asinine belief…" Demarco muttered through his teeth. "In that case, I will crush the both of you."

"Bring it on," von Karma smiled, "I have no intention of losing to an attorney that resorts to forged evidence."

A light bulb went off in Phoenix's head. _I almost forgot about that…_

Demarco grimaced.

"I have all the paperwork right here," von Karma threw a thick folder on the bench in front of her. "You can't hide it."

"You're dancing on thin ice, Prosecutor von Karma."

"Why did you forge evidence? Was it because you couldn't win against my brother?"

"You're related to that monster? It makes sense. Two weak minded fools…"

"Don't ignore the question. Why did you forge evidence?"

"…I plead the 5th."

All the breath Phoenix had been holding in was exhaled in a sharp _dammit! _Franziska had backed Demarco into a corner and before she could finish him, he escaped. Or so he thought.

"That doesn't work here, Mr. Demarco Jurney," Franziska leaned on the Prosecution's bench, wagging her finger tauntingly. "You've already been persecuted for forging the evidence. You can't protect yourself with the 5th because honestly…you have nothing to protect. Remember, you're under oath."

_Damn, she's brutal_…The defense attorney admired his rival from afar.

"Answer the question, Mr. Jurney." The Judge added pressure.

"He doesn't need to," Phoenix straightened up, ready to finally get in the fight. "He forged the evidence because Darkstar's life was on the line and he loved her. He loved her more than anything. And she betrayed him…" His voice was soft with empathy. He realized he probably would've resorted to the same desperation to protect Maya. Taking the picture of Rachel Darkstar out of his pocket, Phoenix showed it to Demarco. "She was your everything wasn't she?"

"Defense Attorney Wright," Demarco chuckled, "you're as useless as your assistant."

"I know the truth, Demarco."

"What? That you're a second rate lawyer, Defense Attorney Wright?"

"She betrayed you. She egged you on to use the forged evidence and then took her freedom while you lost the only thing you really had: your right to be an attorney."

"So I killed her," Demarco said nonchalantly. "We're back to square one, Defense Attorney Wright!"

"But you were so emotionally torn after losing both your loves. Your mind couldn't take it. It was Rachel's demented plan all along…"

"What are you talking about?" Demarco's voice grew soft. "What plan?"

**...**

A hearty chuckle emerged from the possessed Maya. "That hack of a defense attorney is still alive?"

"Ye..yeah…but he's on trial for your murder! If you don't help me out…he won't be alive much longer!" Phoenix pleaded. Rachel giggled and flipped a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't care if he lives or not. He's already served his purpose. The experiment is completed."

"The experiment…?"

"Yes, my beautiful experiment was a success!" Rachel beamed and continued excitedly, "I did it! First, I got the idiot to fall in love with me, and then I had him defend me in a murder trial! I gave him my cutest face and said 'Demarco, you have to win for me. Forge evidence, Demarco.' And he does it! What a maroon! What an idiot!" Rachel was too emotionally invested in her rant to notice that Phoenix was fuming in anger.

_How could this son of a….She manipulated him! Right from the start! _

"Here's the best part," Rachel continued. "So after he's found out for the forging and loses his attorney's badge, I break up with him! So he has nothing! And just as I hypothesized…he loses it! He starts talking to himself, his personality takes a complete turn! I did it! I literally made him crazy!"

"But he killed you…" Phoenix chimed in, deadpan.

"That doesn't matter," Rachel dismissed the fact with a wave of her hand. "My experiment and results had already hit the scientific community. I mean, it got me a few sideways glances but hey, attention is attention right? I did it. I proved to the world that I could take away mankind's most private and guarded item: his mind." She started laughing uncontrollably while Phoenix and Pearls just stared in disgust. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of cackling, she left the defense attorney and apprentice spirit medium with her final declaration:

"I'm a god among men."

**...**

"I was her…test subject? Her lab rat? From the start? Is this true, Phoenix?" Demarco lurched over the witness stand in disbelief. He finally knew Rachel's motives. "I mean, I knew she manipulated me…but from the very beginning. Every kiss…every "I love you"….was a lie. And now here I am. Her crowning achievement."

Phoenix nodded dejectedly. "I did some snooping and found her article. In it, she mentions that she manipulated you into losing your badge and losing the love of your life to stress you into dissociative identity disorder…"

"Otherwise known as split personality disorder…" Franziska von Karma added. She realized that this case wasn't about winning or losing. It was about a man that had been agonizing for too long.

"Wait…" the Judge interrupted, obviously not following the scene in front of him. "So the victim purposely left the defendant and tricked him into losing his attorney's badge so she literally drive him crazy?"

"Yes, your honor," Phoenix nodded. "It was all her 'experiment' to prove that she could break down the human mind."

"And it worked," Demarco scowled.

"But Mr. Wright," the Judge butt in again, "How do you know Mr. Jurney has multiple personalities?"

"TAKE….THAT!" Phoenix said, slamming Demarco's written and video confession on the stand in front of him. He grinned. "If you can get a VCR out here, your honor, we could compare these two confessions."

Almost immediately, an overweight bailiff haughtily wheeled out a television set with a small VCR attached. He swiped the video from Phoenix and crankily pushed it into the machine.

_Geesh…where do they get these guys from? _Phoenix mused.

A pregnant silence hung over the courtroom as the video started. As Demarco, inside the screen, mechanically explained his crime, everyone the court watched for a cue or signal that indicated that he was, in fact, crazy. To the audience, there was a certain romance to the reality that an insane person, a flawed member of society, essentially "broken", was standing before them.

As the confession was nearing its end, the image of Demarco stared at the direction of Judge stating: "I, Demarco Jurney, swear that all I have said is utterly and completely true."

"Pause it there," Phoenix said quickly. Instantly, the screen was frozen on Demarco's defeated expression.

"Mr. Wright…what does that.."

"Hold on, your honor!" Phoenix gestured by raising his palms in a "slow down" manner. "Now listen to this…" He picked up Demarco's written confession and held it firmly, as if the vital piece of evidence would slip through his fingers otherwise. "The defendant signed his written confession 'Defense Attorney Demarco Jurney.'"

Demarco's eyes widened in shock. The other figure, the one that had whispered in his ear since he lost everything, the one that had followed him, the one that hated life and the law, was finally revealed. "I can't believe it…" He whispered incredulously.

"What does that mean though, Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked, impatience leaking into his voice.

"Think about it, your honor. Why would the defendant sign his written confession 'Defense Attorney Demarco Jurney'? He's not even an attorney anymore…" Demarco winced at Phoenix's remark, "You've even noticed it yourself, your honor. When Demarco helped me in the Doe trial…now in the courtroom…do you see the sharp personality change?"

The Judge held his chin thoughtfully. "I guess you do have a point, Mr. Wright. To be honest, I can't remember that other trial you're talking about…"

_Oh your honor…you're one of a kind…_Phoenix slumped over the stand, and then braced himself for a powerful conclusion. "There are two personas fighting within Demarco. There's the kind, misguided soul that used to be my assistant, and the cynical, nihilistic 'Defense Attorney' whose only desire is revenge. Revenge on the two loves that wronged him: Ms. Darkstar and the law."

Franziska smiled and nodded, agreeing with the defense attorney. The battle was finally over. She sighed and relaxed the tense muscles that had been teetering with adrenaline and excitement since the trial began. "The prosecution rests, your honor."

Phoenix looked over to Franziska, trying to nonverbally communicate his appreciation for her help. Once she returned his soft gaze and smiled, he closed his weary eyes. "The defense rests, your honor."


	15. Moving forward

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Kinda wish I did though...**

* * *

Maya allowed her head to slowly fall onto Phoenix's shoulder as the two watched reruns of the Nickle Samurai back at the Wright and Co Law Office. The defense attorney took a small glance at his girl, her eyes locked on the boisterous character on the screen.

It had been two weeks since Demarco was executed.

Sometimes, late at night, Phoenix would see a capped figure in the shadows. This figure was also prone to invade the defense attorney's dreams.

"You did the best you could. It was a hard defense to pull off, Nick." Maya would always try to cheer him up. It always failed.

_Where did it go wrong…? Where did I fail…? _Phoenix would always wonder.

**...**

"The defense rests your honor." The spikey haired lawyer on the verge of collapsing.

The voice of the Judge boomed down from his high tower. "Then with all the evidence and argument I've heard today. I'm ready to render a verdict."

Usually, Phoenix would be tense in anticipation for the result of the trial. Today, however, he was calm and relaxed. He had faith in the law. He knew it would it make everything right in the end.

"I pronounce the defendant: guilty!" And that was it. With the pounding of a gavel that sounded like a gunshot, Demarco was dead.

"What..but…" Phoenix tried to argue. This had to be a mistake. Demarco was mentally ill. He was a victim, not a murderer!

"Mr. Wright, I'm sorry but the evidence just wasn't compelling enough to lead me to believe that Mr. Jurney is insane. Insanity is a very difficult defense. I commend you on taking it as far as you did."

"I don't want commendation! I want Demarco to get the help he needs!" Phoenix was adamant.

"Mr. Wright, one more outburst and I'll be forced to hold you in contempt!"

"HOLD IT!" the voice of Demarco paused the courtroom. He directed a tired smile toward Phoenix. "Phoenix, it's over. I already knew I was going to die…"

"Don't give up…" Tears began to roll down the defense attorney's cheeks. "Don't let Darkstar win…"

"She's not…" Demarco chuckled, his haughty smile betraying the tears, "Because I refuse to live as her guinea pig. I refuse to walk this earth as a symbol of her victory. But I'm so happy…" He collapsed over the witness stand in a heap of sobs before regaining himself, "I'm so happy you fought for me, even though I caused you so much trouble. I'm so happy you went to all these lengths to protect me."

"Demarco…"

"I lost faith in the law after I lost my badge and Rachel. I hated it. I hated how it was used for the benefit of some instead of for the good of society. But now, because of you, Phoenix, and you, Franziska," Demarco gestured toward the prosecutor, "I know that the law didn't fail me. I failed it. And now I love it again. I will love the law even as it takes retribution on me…

…Thank you."

There wasn't a dry eye in the courtroom that day.

**...**

Maya clutched Phoenix's hand as the credits started to roll. The warmth of her body was an anesthesia.

"Nick, you did your best. And think about it. Demarco was happy. He wanted to die. Don't regret giving your client what he wanted. You helped him…"

Phoenix gripped Maya's hand firmly and leaned toward her ear. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too, Nick," Maya tilted toward the defense attorney for a passionate kiss.

This was his world. This was Phoenix's life. He had his love, he had his badge, and nothing would take them away.

"Now," Maya released from the embrace and stood up, "let's start scooping up some evidence for the Gramarye trial!"

* * *

**My first story is done! Woohoo! Thank you everyone for following it to the end! Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll try to refine my technique and bust out another story real soon! Thank you! BTW all you fans out there should know the foreshadowing behind the Gramarye trial. I guess happy endings are only for fairy tales ;)**


End file.
